Alchemia
by Patachon
Summary: Tout paraissait tellement évident, tellement beau. Dastan épousant Tamina, la paix restaurée, les secrets tus ... Tellement simple ... Trop simple...
1. Chapter 1

_Titre _: Alchemia

_Genre _: Aventure, action ...

_Disclaimer _: Dastan, Garsiv, Tus, Sharaman, Tamina, et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage ... ) (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans ma liste, si c'est le cas, désolée ...) Les autres personnges sortent tout droit de mon imagination :)

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Alamut. La fraicheur du crépuscule se faisait sentir, et l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu les rues, faisant naître les premiers flambeaux de lanternes. Les derniers commerçants fermaient leurs échoppes, et les auberges affichaient complet. Depuis maintenant trois jours, les soldats perses investissaient la ville, ayant visiblement renoncé à l'assiéger, préférant s'y installer confortablement. Le mariage prochain de celui qui était gratifié depuis peu du surnom de « Lion de Perse » et la souveraine d'Alamut faisait courir de nombreux bruits dans la cité, et une effervescence telle qu'on en avait pas connue depuis longtemps régnait au sein de la ville sainte. On ne parlait que de l'alliance prochaine entre l'empire de Perse et la ville des croyances, et la moindre petite parole à ce propos faisait le tour de la ville en quelques minutes. On disait que le roi de Perse lui même était arrivé au palais, mais les rumeurs, si elles faisaient beaucoup de bruit, ne laissait personne dans la certitude, et on ne qualifiait ces informations que de « bruits ». C'était néanmoins, depuis quelques jours, le sujet de conversation favori des habitants d'Alamut.

C'est d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que discutaient depuis maintenant près d'une heure deux tisserands voisins de commerces. L'un des deux certifiait qu'il avait vu le roi en compagnie de ses trois légendaires fils aux abords du palais, pas plus tard que ce matin. L'autre, n'en croyant pas une seule parole, ne se gênait pas pour démentir ce que disait son collègue, et avancer ses propres arguments comme quoi ce n'était que du « bruit de rue » et rien d'autre. Emporté dans leur conversation animée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à fermer la boutique. C'est donc dans un sursaut mémorable qu'ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir entrer une silhouette encapuchonnée dans la boutique. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur, avant que le digne possesseur de l'échoppe ne lâche, d'un ton désolé.

« -Pardonnez moi, mais la boutique est fermée.

-La porte est ouverte, et vous êtes à votre comptoir. Si c'est de la sorte que vous fermez votre boutique …

-Non, c'est que … »

Commença le commerçant, interloqué par une répartie aussi sèche. Il s'interrompit en voyant le nouvel arrivant se diriger à grands pas vers les tissus étendus contre un mur.

« -Je vous prierais de partir, maintenant.

-Il est magnifique ce tissu…

-M'avez vous entendu ?

-Je me demande si ça suffirait… »

Le commerçant, un rien agacé, s'avança pour empoigner le bras de l'insolent et le raccompagner à la sortie. Mais alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, la silhouette évita sa poigne de fer d'un mouvement gracieux qui fit voleter les pans de sa cape, et lui désigna un tissu bleu marin accroché au mur.

« -Je vous prends tout.

-Tout ?

-Oui, tout ce pan. »

Répéta l'encapuchonné, agacé. Le commerçant, éberlué, resta un instant en suspend, avant d'attraper le morceau de tissu qui pendait et de le troquer au visiteur contre une poignée de pièces. L'autre hocha la tête, et sortit, sans même un au revoir, sous le regard médusé des deux voisins, qui s'empressèrent ensuite de fermer boutique, en oubliant leur conversation agitée.

Tandis qu'ils s'activaient, la silhouette rasait les murs des rues désertes pour rejoindre l'auberge où elle logeait. Elle entra discrètement, son rouleau de tissu sous le bras, et grimpa au premier étage sans même porter attention aux paroles qui lui adressait l'hôtelier. Elle traversa un long couloir bordé de portes de chaque cotés, et ouvrit la derrière, donnant sur une petite chambre sombre et fraiche. L'étranger s'empressa de refermer derrière lui, et de jeter sur la paillasse le rouleau de tissu. D'un geste souple, il tira sur l'un des fils qui maintenait sa cape en place sur ses épaule, et le pardessus tomba, dévoilant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, le regard farouche, de longs cheveux éparses et blonds comme les blés retombant sur son visage. Elle fit quelques pas sur le plancher abîmés, pour se débarrasser de la cape qui trainait à ses pieds, et alla s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers le palais, au sommet de la colline centrale de la ville, qui, illuminé, semblait veiller sur la cité sainte. Elle appuyé pensivement sa tête contre sa paume de main, et, fermant les yeux, inspira l'air frais qui lui parvenait. Ce soir était le bon soir. Demain devait avoir lieux un banquet en l'honneur des futurs époux, et le mariage ne saurait tarder. Elle devait agir pendant que les rumeurs n'étaient pas vérifiées. Elle jeta un regard contrarié vers le rouleau d'étoffe fraichement payé, puis haussa les épaules, attrapa une cape beaucoup plus fine et légère que la précédente, ainsi qu'une fine et grande tige en bois qui trônait près de la fenêtre et, sans réellement faire d'efforts, se hissa sur le toit de l'auberge.

Elle s'accroupit sur la terre cuite recouverte d'une fine couche de sable, et calcula mentalement la distance qui la séparait du palais. Passer par les rues ne posait, en soi pas de problèmes à l'aller. Mais le retour serait plus difficile. Autant qu'elle connaisse à l'avance un chemin sûr sur les toits. Elle traversa celui de l'auberge, et glissa son bâton sur l'épais fil qui reliait ce toi à celui du bâtiment d'en face. Elle attrapa l'autre bout de la branche, et, prenant son élan, sauta dans le vide, glissant tout le long du fil pour atterrir en silence de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle posa délicatement son bâton au sol, et se lança dans un course rapide sur les toits de la ville jusqu'aux abords du palais. Elle y arriva sans encombres, et escalada rapidement les grilles de celui-ci, en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Si les sentinelles qui arpentaient les rues se faisaient rare, celles au château comme sur les tours, étaient plus nombreuses. Cependant, ses aptitudes à escalader lui permirent de ne pas alerter quiconque, et elle se glissa dans les jardins telle une ombre. Ceux-ci étaient déserts. Seul le bruit des fontaines qui déversaient leur eau et quelques rires qui s'échappaient d'une fenêtre laissée ouverte venaient briser le silence qui régnait. La nouvelle arrivante se glissa à pas de loup au travers des allées, prenant bien garde à ne heurter la moindre brindille. Elle enjamba un buisson, puis se colla contre le sol pour passer sous un autre et atteindre le mur situé en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne, le voile masquant l'entrée de la porte grande ouverte s'écarta, et une silhouette s'extirpa de la pièce où elle se trouvait, suivie de près par une seconde, puis une troisième.

« -Mon frère, ton mariage sera une réussite, je te l'assure.

-Je l'espère. »

La jeune fille se colla contre le mur, faisant son souffle le plus léger possible.

« -Ta princesse a été dotée d'un tempérament de feu. Je te souhaite de bien t'amuser. »

Un rictus amusé retentit, provoquant ceux des deux autres personnes. La silhouette collée au mur jura en silence, enroulant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux d'or qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, puis soupira, comme pour se débarrasser d'une tension inexistante. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis sortit un ruban de sa poche et l'enroulant autour de sa chevelure, la coinçant dans une natte grossière et enfila la cape qu'elle portait enroulée autour de son bras, comme le permettait le tissu incroyablement fin et opaque, masquant de cette manière tout son corps ainsi que sa chevelure à son goût trop reconnaissable. Ceci fait, elle ôta la veste légère qui couvrait ses épaules et l'enroula autour de sa taille, la serrant d'un large nœud. Puis, elle se décolla du mur, se glissa vers un accès annexe au parc. Elle trouva une porte camouflée sous une masse de feuillages divers, et poussa délicatement celle-ci, fronçant les sourcils dans le souci de faire le moindre bruit. Le couloir dans lequel elle déboucha était sombre, mais un fenêtre perçant le mur en face d'elle lui permettait de percevoir ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle évita une corde enroulée sur elle même, puis la ramassa et l'enroula autour de son épaule, et manqua de peu une sorte de râteau posé là dans l'attente d'une quelconque utilité.

Le couloir adjacent était lui aussi désert : le château était plongé dans le sommeil, et la bonne majorité de ses habitants devait se trouver dans la salle des banquet. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Elle longea les murs tout le long du couloir jusqu'à se retrouver face à une altère du palais le long de laquelle deux gardes exerçaient des rondes lentes et dénuées de toute motivation. La jeune fille sortit de sa poche un galet et, après s'être assurée que l'un des deux gardes était à l'autre bout du couloir, elle le jeta de toutes ses forces du chemin d'où elle venait. Le bruit du choc entre le galet et les dalles du sol alertèrent l'un des deux gardes, qui, d'une série de signe peu discrète, alerta son collègue, puis s'engagea dans le couloir. Il y fut accueilli par un violent coup de genoux dans l'abdomen, et s'écroula sans le moindre bruit. Son bourreau traîna son corps contre le mur, et tira son épée de son fourreau. Puis, sans trop s'attarder près du cadavre de l'assommé, elle fila dans le couloir où le second garde remarquait seulement la disparition de son compagnon. Alors qu'il allait recevoir un coup d'épée bien senti dans les côtes, il se baissa, obligeant son adversaire a effectuer un rapide tour de bras pour revenir à la charge plus rapidement. Sur le second coup, il eut moins de chance, et le bout de la garde de l'épée qui avait appartenu à son collègue vint heurter sa tête avec une force qui l'entraîna sans détour au pays des songes. A nouveau, la jeune femme qui venait d'envoyer les deux gardes à des lieues ramassa l'épée, puis reprit son chemin. Elle grimpa rapidement des escaliers interminables, puis traversa un long couloir pour finalement toucher à son but. Devant elle s'ouvrait la pièce extrêmement bien gardée du poignard contenant les sables du temps. Elle n'eut aucun mal à désarmer et mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée, et les débarrassa eux aussi de leurs armes qu'elle s'empressa de jeter par une fenêtre.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la salle du fameux trésor. Contrairement à ses attentes, il n'y avait ni piège ni gardien. Un sourire victorieux emplit son visage. C'était tellement facile que ça en devenait dénué d'intérêt. Soudain, alors qu'elle tentait d'actionner le mécanisme ouvrant la cage qui enfermait le fabuleux trésor, une lame siffla dans l'air. La fautive effectua un souple saut de coté pour éviter le coup mortel qu'on venait de tenter de lui asséner, puis roula plus loin pour fuir un second assaut meurtrier. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever d'un bond agile qu'un troisième coup d'épée tentait de lui être porté. Elle aperçut son adversaire l'espace d'un instant, avant de courir derrière un poteau et de se coller contre celui-ci. Un homme brun au visage partiellement masqué d'un foulard rouge sang. Des vêtements fluides et collants, permettant facilement d'amples mouvements. C'est tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à mémoriser. Mais ces quelques éléments lui permettaient de tirer un première conclusion : cet homme était un assassin, ou du moins, un guerrier rapide et discret. Et agile. Voilà un adversaire de taille, pensa amèrement la jeune femme avant de se déplacer lentement le long du poteau. Elle sursauta à peine lorsque la lame acérée du défenseur de trésor venait heurter le pilier à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvé sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle courut dans un bruissement de tissus jusqu'au pilier le plus proche et profita du mouvement qu'elle effectuait pour sortir un poignard en ivoire de sa poche. Alors que son assaillant se jetait sur elle, elle para son épée de la lame nacrée qu'elle avait en main. L'autre ne parut pas surpris d'une riposte et tenta un coup au niveau des côtes. La jeune femme en fut à peine effleurée, mais suffisamment pour lui faire serrer les dents. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux vers la plaie, qui se découvrait entre les lambeaux de tissus coupés sous le tranchant de la lame. Le sang commençait à ses rependre sur ses vêtements. Ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle cependant, et elle ne s'en soucia qu'un minimum, bloquant un coup destiné à lui trancher le bras gauche.

Son adversaire dégaina soudain une seconde arme, et la voleuse de fortune n'ayant pas eut le temps d'accomplir ses méfaits dû se contorsionner pour éviter de se faire fendre le crâne. Elle tomba au sol, et eut le rapide réflexe de rouler sur le dos, grimaçant lorsque sa plaie au ventre entra en contact avec le sol froid, puis avec les tissus de ses habits. Finalement, elle s'accroupit et, s'appuyant contre un pilier proche, se releva d'un bond, faisant face à l'homme qui, depuis quelques minutes, tentait de la tuer. Il resta un instant totalement immobile, avant de finalement baisser les yeux. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion, car à peine avait-il levé les yeux que la silhouette qu'il combattait avait disparu de sa vue. Il jeta un regard intuitif vers la fenêtre. Personne. Aux aguets du moindre bruit, il fit un tour sur lui même. Impossible que cet intrus ait disparu si vite. Le temps qu'il ne réalise son erreur, un coup de poignard venait lui transpercer le ventre. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille responsable du retournement de situation, l'autre ne sembla pas faire priorité de la douleur et la saisit violemment au bras. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, et parvint à se libérer au prix d'une violente douleur dans son poignet qui venait de se tordre, défiant les limites du corps humains. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et battit des bras dans le vide pour retrouver son équilibre. Ce court laps de temps fut suffisant pour que le défenseur du palais ne retrouve ses esprits et ne lui attrape une jambe, sur laquelle il tira de toutes les forces. Elle eut beau se débattre comme un beau diable, elle tomba lourdement au sol, s'assommant dans sa chute.


	2. Chapter 2

La belle endormie se réveilla en sursaut et avec la douce sensation de se faire traîner sur le sol froid et rêche du palais. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter à sa cuisse, là ou devait se trouver son poignard. Elle ne l'y trouva pas. Les souvenirs de son affrontement lui revinrent comme une claque, alors qu'elle réalisait a position du moins compromettante. Deux hommes lui tenaient fermement les deux poignets, par lesquels ils la traînaient sur le sol. Ses pieds étaient solidement liés entre eux. Soudain, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, et en levant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant une porte magnifique décorée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant la cour et le beau monde d'Alamut, tous attablés. Un vieil homme était assis au centre de la pièce, au milieu de dizaines de plats et autres. Tout le monde se pressait autour de lui, et il affichait un sourire joyeux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que quatre gardes n'entrent, tirant avec eux un silhouette encapuchonnées qui laissait des traces de sang sur le sol, suivis de près par le défenseur attitré de la salle du poignard. La capturée baissa rapidement les yeux, masquant ainsi son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien qu'elle ne sache pertinemment qu'ils se resterait pas masqué bien longtemps. Cependant, si la moindre occasion pouvait se présenter, peut être pourrait-elle…

« -QU'EST CE QUE CECI ? »

Hurla le vieil homme à la vue de la silhouette qui gisait tel un pantin aux mains des gardes. Le gardien de la salle défendue s'avança en boitillant.

« -Il a pénétré dans la salle du …

-SORTEZ ! »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle, plus pesant encore que celui qui avait fait taire tout le monde lorsque le cortège était entré. Les gardes échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais le roi rajouta bien vite.

« -TOUT LE MONDE SORT DE CETTE PIECE, EXCEPTE VOUS ! »

Les invités dévisagèrent nerveusement le roi, avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à eux, et de sortir d'un pas rapide dans un silence de plomb. Il fit signe à ses fils de rester, puis ordonna à l'un des gardes d'aller fermer la porte, ce que celui-ci fit sans ce faire prier. Le roi se leva de même que la princesse Tamina, puis descendit lentement les escaliers qui le séparaient de l'intruse, avant d'entamer une ronde autour d'elle. Le gardien de la salle sacrée s'agenouilla devant le roi, puis commença son récit, d'une voix égale.

« -Il a pénétré le sanctuaire, puis a tenté de voler le poignard. Je l'en ais empêché. Nous ignorons tout de son but et de ses motivations. »

Le roi hocha lascivement la tête, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son trône. Ce fut au tour de la belle princesse Tamina de s'approcher de la silhouette agenouillée par terre. D'un geste de la main, elle lança un ordre aux gardes, et l'un deux quitta sa place pour venir arracher le capuchon qui masquait encore le visage de l'intrus du palais. Un « Oh » de surprise retenti lorsque les longs cheveux blonds coulèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui releva lentement la tête, dévisagea les personnes présentes dans la salle. Les rumeurs qui faisaient rages dans les rues d'Alamut étaient vérifiées. Le roi de Perse était présent en personne, ainsi que ses trois fils, qui la dévisageaient avec surprise.

« -Une femme ! »

S'écria l'un des trois. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant si peu de considération pour son sexe.

« -Non ? Tu es sûr ? »

Demanda un autre des trois ironiquement, s'attirant les foudres du premier à avoir parlé. Le roi les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main, tandis que la princesse effectuait elle aussi une ronde autour de la jeune femme, qui dévisageait toujours le premier qui avait parlé d'un air de défit. Finalement, la princesse Tamina jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune femme à genoux devant elle, avant de décréter d'une voix froide :

« -Je suppose que tu refuseras de nous dire ton nom. »

Elle obtint un hochement de tête comme toute réponse, et soupira, lasse.

« -Trouvez pourquoi elle était ici. Et jetez la en prison, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse. »

Les gardes hochèrent la tête. Et alors qu'ils attrapaient les deux bras de l'intruse, la voix claire de celle-ci s'éleva, perçant le silence.

« -Grazs metkogran sedja cv nocradam ! »

Les gardes échangèrent un regard incrédule, avant de finalement, sous un regard appuyé du roi, continuer l'ordre donné et l'attraper par les deux bras, la traînant à nouveau à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur traversée, elle parvint à dégager ses bras, et d'un bond, fut à nouveau sur pied. Quatre autres gardes foncèrent sur la silhouette, tentant de la plaquer au sol. Ils s'écroulèrent cependant les uns sur les autres alors que leur cible s'éclipsait de attaque d'un habile saut dans les airs. Elle retomba légèrement, puis jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle avant de briser nettes les chaînes qui lui entravaient les chevilles à l'aide d'une lance et de repartir en courant vers la sortie.

Ce fut la cohue. Une mêlée telle qu'on n'en avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Tous se jetèrent à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui, oubliant tout déguisement ou cape, avait laissé tombé ses affaires superflues au sol. Ses pas, parfaitement silencieux, frôlaient à peine le sol tandis qu'elle traversait d'une course rapide et gracieuse les immenses couloirs du palais, fuyant les gardes que leur lourdes armures ralentissaient beaucoup trop pour qu'ils ne tiennent le rythme effréné de la fugitive. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir désert, la demoiselle vira d'un bond à gauche et se plaqua sans bruit contre le mur. Les gardes passèrent sans rien voir, et continuèrent leur course dans les couloirs sans réaliser que leur cible venait de leur passer sous le nez. Effectuant une pirouette d'habile acrobate, la jeune femme s'enroula le long de l'épais drapé et se hissa vers le plafond. Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin, une voix en bas résonna. L'un des trois princes, une longue épée à la main la dévisageait avec haine. A peine eut-il le temps de lever son arme et de l'abattre sur la cordelette qui retenait l'épaisse tenture que la frêle silhouette avait déjà sauté et se suspendait au rideau d'à coté, grimpant avec une agilité impressionnante le long drapé. Le prince ne se laissa cependant pas surprendre par l'habile saut de la demoiselle et empoigna le second rideau de sa main libre, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Les attaches qui le maintenait accroché au plafond cédèrent nettes. Mais il était trop tard pour que l'acrobate ne tombe. D'un geste décidé, elle frappa le vitrail de toutes ses forces et se jeta par l'ouverture béante, tombant dans une pluie d'éclats de verre colorés. Cette fois-ci, le prince de Perse se retrouva démuni devant la situation. Lorsque les gardes arrivèrent, alertés pas le bruit, quelques secondes plus tard, Garsiv n'avait pas bougé.

« -Monseigneur ! Où est-elle ?

-De toute évidence plus ici ! »

Cracha l'interpellé avant de tourner les talons. Il jura, faisant volte face.

« -Ners ! Préviens mes unités, et dit leur de sillonner la ville. Tout de suite !

-Bien mon prince. Mais, si je puis me permettre, ne serait-il pas plus prudent de …

-Fait ce que je te dis !

-Bien monseigneur … »

Lâcha le général, avant de lancer ses hommes à la tâche. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu des horizons, l'orage éclata. Garsiv attrapa le premier vase qui lui tomba sous la main, et le lança hargneusement au sol. L'objet éclat dans un assourdissant bruit de fracas à en faire trembler les murs du château. Cette femme. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape. Pas question de laisser à nouveau son frère lui prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le mérite. La victoire.

La chute de la jeune femme avait été amortie par une agilité hors du commun, et surtout par un arbre qui se trouvait juste en dessous de cette fenêtre. A peine la demoiselle y avait-elle atterrie qu'elle s'immobilisa, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration, se stabilisant sur une branche, la plus haute qu'elle atteignit sans risquer de se faire repérer. Des gardes passèrent rapidement sous l'arbre et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

« -Elle devrait avoir atterri par là !

-Peut-être qu'elle se cache quelque part ?

-Tu as vu la chute qu'elle a faite ? Tu ne sors pas intacte d'une chute pareille. Elle a dut ramper jusqu'à un buisson et se cacher dedans, à mon avis, elle ne peux plus vraiment bouger … Cherchons dans le coin. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin … »

A peine s'étaient ils penchés vers les buissons que la jeune femme descendit sans bruit les branches de l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à celle la plus proche du sol, elle constata l'étendue des dégâts, consciente qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté sa cachette, il lui faudrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la ville sans s'arrêter, par pure mesure de sécurité.

Le garde n'avait pas tord. Elle n'était pas intacte. Sa jambe gauche était méchamment entaillée, sa main droite était perforée d'une branchette plus solide que les autres, et le reste de son corps souffrait d'égratignures. Mais elle était bien en vie. Il fallait relativiser. D'un geste assuré, la demoiselle arracha le bas de sa tunique alors que les gardes se remettaient à parler, masquant le bruit de ses gestes, et le serra entre ses dents, extirpant d'un mouvement rapide la branche qui traversait sa main. A peine avait-elle ôté l'objet qu'elle compressait avec le bout de tissu. Elle serra celui-ci du mieux qu'elle pu sur la plaie, puis s'octroya un soupir, avant de sauter de la branche. L'un des deux gardes se tourna au moment même où elle touchait le sol, sous ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que déjà, il s'effondrait d'un coup sec et rapide dans l'œsophage. L'autre, alerté par le bruit de la chute de son coéquipier se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son réflexe de défense bloqua le premier coup de la jeune femme. Le second l'atteint en plein abdomen. Il se plia en deux. Un violent coup du tranchant de la main le cueillit au dos, et il s'écroula aux cotés de la première victime.

L'assaillante ne pris pas le temps de contempler son œuvre. Les bruits de course se rapprochaient trop vite. Elle traversa à toute vitesse le jardin, arrivant en haut du mur la séparant de la ville en elle-même. Le coup était risqué. Si elle retombait mal, si elle ne calculait pas bien, c'était la mort certaine. Mais de l'autre coté l'attendait la même issue. Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux, lentement. Retint son souffle. Les autres gardes arrivaient, guidés par un autre des trois princes. Deux secondes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à sa hauteur. Inspirant tout ce que ses poumons lui permettaient d'inspirer, elle s'élança. Lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, le temps s'arrêta. Dans le vide, les secondes lui parurent des heures. Son sang ralentit dans ses oreilles. Elle perçu le moindre battement de son cœur affolé, tandis que sa tête, elle, fonctionnait au ralentit. Lorsque la jeune femme atterrit sur le toit, elle roula dans la poussière. Sentir le sol sous son corps lui parut irréel. Etait-ce vrai ? Rêvait-elle ? Etait-elle morte ? Les cris haineux et stupéfaits des gardes en haut du mur répondirent à sa question. D'un bond, elle fut à nouveau sur ses pieds. Le tournis s'empara un instant d'elle, mais rapidement, sa vision redevint parfaitement normal. La douleur lui parvint à nouveau également. Sa jambe, couverte de sable, la lançait affreusement. Sa main, elle ne la sentait même plus. Mais qu'importe. Elle avait été entraînée à ça. Garder l'esprit clair, la tête haute, et son sang-froid. La douleur était secondaire. Subjective. Elle reprit sa course alors que les pas pressés résonnaient dans les murs du bâtiment sur lequel elle avait atterrit. Elle s'élança sur le toit suivant lorsque les gardes arrivèrent sur le toit. Par pur souci du détail, elle leur adressa son plus beau clin d'œil, avant d'enjamber avec une agilité aérienne les espaces entre les toits serrés, abritant les rues tortueuses d'Alamut. Alors qu'elle arrivait aux trois quarts de sa fuite, la jeune femme s'arrêta nette. Devant elle, quelques toits plus loin se dressait une silhouette qui la fixait avec attention, enjambant les obstacles tout aussi naturellement qu'il était possible de le faire. La demoiselle fit volte-face, puis, remarquant avec perspicacité que l'étau autour d'elle se resserrait dangereusement, sauta dans le vide entre deux bâtiments. Elle se rattrapa d'une seule main à une rambarde qui dépassait du mur, et retomba avec légèreté au sol. A quelques mètres était attaché un cheval. Elle reconnut avec ironie la boutique où elle avait acheté son tissu quelques heures plus tôt, et s'élança sur l'animal, qui se cabra net sous le poids pourtant léger de la jeune femme. Les cris affolés des gardes résonnaient encore derrière elle lorsque le cheval partit au triple galop dans les rues de la ville. Avec une confiance aveugle en chacun de ses gestes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'une des murailles de la ville. Elle sauta de son cheval en course et le laissa se perdre dans les dédales de rues, seul avec tous les gardes à ses trousses. A peine eut-elle posé le pied à terre qu'elle se colla contre le mur, se muant à l'ombre de celui-ci, disparaissant peu à peu. Aux aguets, elle analysa les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Des cris. Des pas. Toute la ville était aux aguets. L'ordre de ne pas sortir de chez soi avait du être donné, car il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues. Mais, étrangement, personne ne semblait venir dans cette partie d'Alamut. Les pas se pressaient vers le centre de la ville. Certainement avait-elle réussi son coup à la perfection. Les gardes traquaient un cheval seul. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, mais suffisamment pour réfléchir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main. Le tissu était imbibé de sang. Si elle ne nettoyait pas rapidement la plaie, la cicatrisation prendrait des mois. Agacée de cette impuissance face à son corps, elle arracha le bandage de fortune et raccourcit encore sa tunique, enroulant sa main d'un linge propre et sec. Dans une approbation à elle-même, la jeune femme se décolla à nouveau du mur. Elle vérifia prudemment qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs et fit un pas. S'arrêta nette. Sous sa gorge était étendue la lame affûtée d'une épée qui reflétait la pâle lueur de la lune au dessus d'elle.

« -Tu pensais réellement t'en tirer aussi facilement ? »

Interrogea une voix grave et calme. Sans même se retourner pour observer son interlocuteur, la demoiselle se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement. Misant sur l'effet de surprise, elle se baissa brusquement, se cambra et tenta de fuir. Mais l'autre semblait avoir prévu cette esquive et vint la cueillir au cœur cette fois, se postant devant elle. Dastan fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant.

« -Avais-tu seulement une bonne raison de tenter de commettre ce vol ? »

Le silence qui tomba leur permit d'entendre au loin les gardes qui s'agitaient toujours. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, un énigmatique sourire collé aux lèvres.

« -Ils ne vont plus tarder … »

Murmura-t-il, ne retenant plus son agacement face à l'attitude dédaigneuse et au silence de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Dastan soupira, se faisant plus insistant.

« -Veux-tu simplement répondre ? »

Grinça-t-il. Il n'obtient pour unique réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Interloqué, il resta en suspend. Alors qu'il allait tenter de la relancer, sa voix claire s'éleva, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

« -Slem Na Rutskalin … Dastan. »

Ce fut son tour de demeurer silencieux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, à la fois surpris et dérouté. Il n'eut pas le temps de placer des mots sur son désarroi. Les gardes arrivèrent, à cheval, armés, son frère aîné en tête. Il mit quelques secondes à daigner redresser les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, détachant péniblement son regard de cette jeune femme qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« -Dastan … Mon frère … Tout va bien ?

-Oui … Oui, tout va bien …

-Félicitations… Père sera fier de savoir que c'est à toi que l'on doit la capture de cette criminelle.

-Certainement, oui …

-Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, Tus, tout va bien … »

Lâcha-t-il, le regard dans le vide. Dans sa tête résonnaient encore les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Les mots sonnaient familiers pour Dastan. Comme si il les avait déjà entendues auparavant. Incrédule, il reporta son regard sur cette qu'il tenait à la pointe de son épée. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur, avant que les deux gardes qui venaient de quitter leurs chevaux ne lui lient les poignets dans le dos. L'un d'eux attacha la chaîne qui reliait ses poignets aux rennes de son cheval, et l'autre vint se placer derrière, pointant son épée sur son dos. Lorsque le cortège se remit en marche, Dastan n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le présent.

« -Dastan … Mon fils … Tu nous a, une nouvelle fois, prouvé ta valeur et tes capacités au combat … C'est à toi que nous devons cette capture… Je suis très fier de toi ! »

Lança Sharaman d'une voix chaleureuse, venant serrer son fils adoptif dans ses bras. La fugitive avait été jetée en prison à peine arrivée au palais. Le roi avait convoqué ses trois fils, la princesse Tamina, le chef des armées d'Alamut, le grand prêtre et l'assassin chargé de la surveillance de la salle sacrée du poignard. Ce petit conseil s'était enfermé dans l'immense salle du trône, et chacun de leurs mots résonnait dans la salle, se répercutant sur chacun des murs pour fuir entre les pierres qui les bâtissaient.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Garsiv n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pire, il n'avait eu de cesse de maudire son frère, de ruminer son échec en se ressassant intérieurement qu'il était entouré d'imbéciles, d'incapables, qu'il aurait sa vengeance, que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça, qu'il valait bien mieux que cela … Sa nature combative, son tempérament de feu, sa aversion à la défaite s'alliaient pour ne former qu'un immense tourbillon de colère. C'était à lui d'attraper cette femme. A lui de se faire féliciter par son père. A lui, son vrai fils. Celui, légitime, qui était à la tête des armées. Il frappa nerveusement l'accoudoir en marbre de son siège du poing, geste qui n'échappa pas à son père.

« -Mon fils … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, père. Rien. Il n'y a rien.

-Bien ! Réjouis-toi pour ton jeune frère Garsiv ! Dastan est promis à un avenir plus que brillant ! »

Plus que brillant… Garsiv serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa rage et se contenta de sourire à son père qui pavanait, sur un nuage. Son fils chéri allait se marier. Il avait attrapé un criminel en fuite. Seul. Son autre fils chéri allait devenir roi lorsqu'il décèderais. Et son troisième fils chéri … Il était tout juste bon à mener une armée qui ne gagnait même pas ses batailles. Fulminant, le prince se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant le regard de Dastan. Etonnamment, il n'y vit pas de joie ou de fierté. Juste de l'incompréhension. Mais, pour la forme, Garsiv lui lança un regard noir de jalousie.

« -Bien. Il nous faut décider du sort de cette espionne, cette voleuse, cette criminelle, appelez-la comme vous voulez.

-Il me semble que son sort est tout décidé mon père. »

Lâcha Tus, désignant d'un geste de la tête la cour du château. Le vieux roi de Perse acquiesça lentement.

« -Je doute qu'un procès ne soit nécessaire. Le bourreau sera convoqué demain matin, et …

-Mon père ! »

Cria Dastan, se levant d'un bond de son siège. Sharaman sursauta, se tournant vers son fils, mi-agacé qu'on lui ai ainsi coupé la parole, mi-surpris de voir le calme Dastan avoir une réaction aussi violente.

« -Oui, Dastan ?

-La tuer n'est pas la meilleure des solutions… Du moins, pas tout de suite, Rajouta prudemment le jeune prince à la vue de son père et ses frères, prêts à répliquer, Nous devrions l'interroger d'abord. Elle n'a pas du faire ça sans but, et pire encore, elle n'a pas du faire cela toute seule. Ses acolytes doivent certainement se cacher quelque part dans la cité. Et si elle ne nous dit pas où ils sont, ils s'enfuiront sans que ne nous ne affolions, et retenterons leur tentative de vol plus tard, mieux armés, mieux préparé, et il n'est pas dit que cette fois ci, nous soyons capables de nous défendre … »

Dastan stoppa son flot de paroles, reprenant lentement son souffle. Sharaman avait les yeux baissés et semblait réfléchir, entortillant ses doigts dans sa longue barbe hirsute. Lorsque Tus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main et plongea la grande salle dans un silence pesant. Finalement, il se redressa et, adoptant une position plus noble et fière, il déclara :

« -Tu as raison, mon fils. Encore une fois, tu nous évite certainement une cuisante défaite. Nous la ferons interroger demain matin. Aux aurores. D'ici à demain soir, ou, non, d'ici à ce que j'en ai donné l'ordre, personne n'entre ni ne sort d'Alamut, ai-je été clair ?

-Roi de Perse, stopper toute liaison entre Alamut et l'extérieur est une sage décision, mais la ville ne possède pas suffisamment de ressources pour subsister seule pendant plus de trois jours.

-Si dans trois jours elle n'a pas parlé, nous la feront exécuter. Mais je doute que sa langue ne se délie pas…

-Mon père. »

Ce fut au tour de Garsiv de s'avancer. Le prince se leva de son siège, trépignant presque sur ses pieds. Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à son père et vint s'agenouille devant celui-ci.

« -En tant que général de vos armées, je me permets de vous proposer mes services pour faire parler l'intruse.

-Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je remets en toi ma confiance, Garsiv.

-Garsiv n'est peut être pas le meilleure stratège pour extirper des informations à cette prisonnière ! »

S'exclama Dastan, sentant que tout lui filait entre les doigts. Il n'avait pas réussis à la faire rester en vie quelques temps pour qu'elle finisse entre les mains de Garsiv. Si c'était lui qu'il l'interrogeait, la pauvre femme était fichue. La roi Sharaman se tourna à nouveau vers son plus jeune fils.

« -Tes précautions sont louables, mon fils. Mais elle a tenté de voler le bien le plus précieux d'Alamut, tué plusieurs gardes et s'est enfuie de sa captivité. Alors je doute qu'il faille réellement être un fin stratège pour parler à cette personne. Garsiv sera responsable de l'interrogatoire. »

Le sourire carnassier du général en chef des armées du roi de Perse s'étala sur son visage. Garsiv jubila de cette victoire face à son frère et retourna victorieux à sa place, fier. Dastan jura intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il la voit avant son interrogatoire. Qu'il trouve un prétexte.

« -Bien ! Ce conseil n'a donc plus lieu d'être ! »

Déclara la roi en s'étirant sur son trône. A peine avait-il conclut sa phrase que déjà Dastan était debout et fuyait la salle de conseil. Il pensa un instant à rejoindre sa chambre, puis se rappela qu'il y trouverait la princesse Tamina. Et bien qu'il affectionne celle-ci, l'envie d'être seul pris le dessus, et il bifurqua rapidement vers les jardins suspendus, déserts à cette heure-ci. Des traces de sang, marques du passage de l'étrangère, tâchaient les murs de marbre à certains endroits, et la simple vue de ce sang rappela à Dastan les paroles qu'elle lui avait lâché, sereine, alors qu'elle savait la fin de sa liberté proche. Comme si c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Il déboucha sur les jardins et contempla la grande et belle cité d'Alamut, l'esprit ailleurs. Le vent jouant doucement avec ses cheveux, Dastan se retrouva lorsqu'il était petit, seul, perdu, avant que Sharaman ne l'adopte. Il chercha, dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire, où il avait bien pu entendre cette étrange langue. Mais ses souvenirs faisaient blocage. Son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il entre dans cette partie de son cerveau. Il soupira, perdu. Tout était allé tellement vite. Les sables du temps, la morte de son oncle Nizam, son mariage proche, cette tentative de vol… Il soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Personne n'avait vu tous ces évènements, à part lui. Personne ne savait ce qui se serait produit si … C'était un secret qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Dastan … » Elle avait prononcé son nom d'une manière étrange. Les intonations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Sa voix chantait. S'envolait dans les airs. Elle avait dit son nom d'une manière familière. Bien sûr, certainement qu'elle avait appris en errant dans les rues d'Alamut. Il était le principal sujet de conversation depuis quelques jours. Mais Dastan était persuadé que non. Qu'elle le savait déjà. Depuis longtemps. QU'elle n'était pas ici pour le poignard. Qu'elle était ici pour lui.

« Que tu es vaniteux mon pauvre Dastan ! La moindre femme avec qui tu te retrouves seul et tu es déjà persuadé qu'elle est folle de toi… »

Se déclara-t-il ironiquement à lui-même, dans un murmure. Il fit nerveusement jouer ses doigts sur le muret qui surplombait Alamut. Si il laissait faire Garsiv, il ne saurait jamais rien. Mais comment s'interposer ? Son père avait tranché, et son frère était bien trop haineux pour le laisser voir la prisonnière. C'est tout juste si il ne lui rirait pas au nez. Tus était une personne ne confiance, mais Dastan ne se voyait pas lui livrer ses états d'âmes. Tamina … Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait aussi. Mais elle aimait par-dessus tout sa cité. Sa précieuse cité d'Alamut. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle l'écouterait peut-être. Mais sa raison de princesse l'emporterait sur son esprit lucide. Son père ne l'écouterait certainement pas non plus. Il lui dirait que c'est son mariage qui le rend ainsi, qu'il doit laisser Garsiv faire et ne plus se préoccuper de cela. Autrefois, il en aurait parlé à Nizam. Mais Nizam était mort, quelques jours plus tôt. Pire encore. Nizam était mort de sa propre main.

Il était seul. Résolument seul. Une bourrasque glacée balaya la terrasse, et Dastan frotta ses avant-bras, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Alors qu'il se décidait à rentrer à l'intérieur, deux bras fins se glissèrent autour de ses épaules, et la gracieuse princesse Tamina vint s'arrêter à ses cotés, fixant à son tour la cité sous leurs yeux. Elle glissa sa main brûlante sur celle de son futur époux, et lui murmura :

« -Tu semble contrarié, Dastan …

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, ces derniers temps … Trop de choses se sont écoulées. Je n'arrive plus à suivre.

-Ma mère me disait souvent de faire le vide dans ma tête, de devenir sotte quelques temps, et que tout redeviendrais normal lorsque mon esprit en aurait décidé ainsi…

-Seulement je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre…

-C'est à propos de la voleuse ? J'ai bien vu, lorsque tu parlais à ton père, tu avais l'air de tenir à sa vie. La connaîtrais-tu ?

-Non, mais j'ai bien l'impression que … »

« Qu'elle en revanche me connaît… » Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Dastan, qui soupira, résigné. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et se sentais terriblement idiot.

« -Qu'elle a plus à nous dire que Garsiv ne pourra lui extraire.

-Garsiv est une brute ?

-Il est très impulsif, et beaucoup trop fier. Ce sont deux défauts chez lui. Si jamais elle refuse de lui avouer, il s'énervera, et n'hésitera pas à la tuer sous le coup de la colère. C'est exactement ce que je redoute, et ce qui va se passer …

-As-tu essayé d'en reparler à ton père ?

-Non, tu as bien vu, je suis partit à la fin du conseil. J'ai besoin d'air frais, de réfléchir un peu … »


	3. Chapter 3

Le halo de lumière qui filtrait par la minuscule fenêtre du cachot dans lequel on l'avait jetée tombait sur la visage de la jeune femme qui, recroquevillée sur elle-même, contemplait la lune qui scintillait dans le ciel. L'astre blanchâtre l'avait toujours fasciné, et il semblait que dans cette minuscule pièce insalubre, c'était la seule chose capable de lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort. Son plan avait raté. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas totalement réussi. Elle avait attiré l'attention de Dastan. Le principal était là. Mais elle ne se voyait pas réellement pieds et poings liés dans une cellule insalubre surveillée par un garde qui, à chaque fois qu'il faisait sa ronde, lui jetait un regard entre l'amusement et l'envie. Elle soupira, envoyant une mèche blonde voleter vers le plafond avant qu'elle ne lui retombe devant les yeux. Agacée, elle leva la main gauche pour replacer le cheveu rebel qui s'évertuait à demeurer devant ses yeux. La droite partit avec, et ce simple mouvement réanima la douleur dont elle avait jusqu'à maintenant à peu près réussi à faire abstraction. Elle grimaça avant de laisser ses mains retomber mollement au sol.

Son père avait passé son temps à lui répéter que la douleur était subjective, que tout ça c'était dans la tête, que si elle arrivait à passer au dessus de tout ça, elle serait imbattable. Ses paroles s'avéraient justes. Dans l'action. Mais dès qu'elle s'arrêtait, la moindre parcelle de son corps souffrait d'ainsi être ignorée. Une fois, il l'avait rouée de coups et lui avait ensuite dit de marcher sans s'arrêter, en la suivant à la trace pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Il lui avait ordonné de sauter, de courir, de rouler au sol. Lorsque enfin ils s'étaient arrêtés, il lui avait prudemment demandé si elle avait mal. Elle lui avait répondu que non. En réalité, elle en aurait hurlé. Mais contredire son père, c'était s'offrir un aller simple pour les enfers.

La jeune femme serra les dents, fermant les yeux, se coupant de la réalité qui la maintenait là, coincée ici sans échappatoire. Que pouvait-elle faire pour s'enfuir ? Actuellement, rien. Demain, serait certainement plus propice à la fuite. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle devait se contenter d'attendre, attendre patiemment que le temps passe. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière et soupira à nouveau, étendant ses jambes repliées du mieux qu'elle pu. Ses articulations émirent divers craquement, mais elle passa outre et se mentit à elle-même en faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien. A nouveau, le moindre mouvement la fit sursauter de douleur, mais elle serra les dents et s'adossa au mur de la cellule, rouvrant les yeux pour retourner à sa contemplation de la lune. Des nuages passaient lentement, recouvrant partiellement celle-ci avant de s'enfuir vers le reste du ciel.

Ce spectacle dura toute la nuit. Durant laquelle la demoiselle ne pu fermer l'œil. Elle resta là, immobile, à fixer l'astre qui inspirait calme et tranquillité. Puis, le soleil se leva, lentement. Le ciel se teinta de rose, qui s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser place au ciel bleu et éclatant d'Alamut. Les premiers bruits de pas retentirent. Et bientôt, la ville s'éveilla entièrement. Les commerçants ouvrirent boutique. Le marché s'installa petit à petit. Si bien qu'en quelques heures, la ville vivait et respirait de son rythme habituel. La chaleur commençait à tomber furieusement lorsqu'un garde se posta devant la porte de la cellule de la jeune femme, qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard, absorbée par le rectangle bleu lavande qu'elle avait le loisir de contempler. L'homme se racla nerveusement la gorge, et, n'observant toujours aucune réaction, osa un « Eh ! » mal assuré. Alors seulement, la jeune femme daigna poser son regard sur lui. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ses pupilles aussi bleues que le ciel qu'elles reflétaient et en perdit ses mots. Réalisant la situation, il sursauta, se repris et déclara, d'un ton qu'il voulut autoritaire :

« - Vous êtes attendue pour votre interrogatoire. »

Il n'obtint comme toute réponse qu'un regard teinté d'indifférence. Déstabilisé par l'attitude de cette femme –c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme dans cette prison-, et par son indifférence face au sort qu'on lui réservait. Il mis d'abord son attitude sur le compte de l'incompréhension ou de la naïveté, puis se repris, se rappelant le sort qu'elle avait réservé à plusieurs de ses collègues, et cette pensée ne fit que faire monter en flèche son stress. Il tripota un instant les clés des cellules, qui tintèrent délicatement, et lorsque enfin il trouva celle de la jeune femme, le trousseau tomba à terre tant il tremblait. Il eut un rire nerveux en se baissant pour les ramasser, puis se ressaisit. Fort heureusement pour lui, car son général arrivait, suivit de deux autres soldats en armure. Son supérieur lui fit signe d'ouvrir, et le pauvre soldat ne se fit pas prier, heureux de constater qu'il n'était plus tout seul. L'un des deux autres soldats qui accompagnaient le gradé pénétra dans la cellule et, évitant prudemment de trop se rapprocher de la prisonnière, vint défaire le nœud complexe qui reliait les deux mains jointes de la demoiselle au mur, lui accordant un bon mètre de déplacement. Il attrapa le bout de la corde et tira dessus d'un coup sec, dans un ordre à la captive de se lever. Celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et emboîta le pas au soldat, qui lui-même se plaça derrière son supérieur. Le petit cortège traversa ainsi les couloirs de la prison, sans réellement tenir compte des hurlements et autres supplications qui s'élevaient de chacune des cellules devant lesquelles ils passaient. Ils gagnèrent la porte du bâtiment et traversèrent une petite cour déserte, l'exception d'un homme d'une taille et d'une carrure imposante qui les regarda passer d'un coin d'œil avant de se replonger dans l'affûtage de son épée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château par une petite porte de pois clair et se dirigèrent directement vers un petit couloir qui n'aboutissait qu'à une unique porte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci, et le général toqua. Une voix grave lui répondit d'entrer, et il s'exécuta dans l'instant, intimant à ses soldats de le suivre. La salle d'interrogatoire était une petite pièce à la lumière tamisée par les épais rideaux orange au travers desquels le soleil parvenait tout de même à se frayer un chemin. L'un des trois fils du roi était présent dans un coin, adossé au mur. Il suivit du regard le moindre des mouvements de la jeune femme et ne se tourna vers les gardes que lorsqu'elle fut assise au centre de la pièce, les bras fermement liés dans le dos, les chevilles nouées à un siège de pierre. Deux gardes encadraient la porte. Le général salua son prince d'un respectueux signe de la pièce, fit signe à ses trois soldats de sortir et vint s'asseoir près de son prince. Alors seulement, celui-ci se redressa. Il fit quelques pas dans la poussière, et s'arrêta près de la prisonnière, qui lui jeta un regard absent, et dénué de toute once de peur. Garsiv s'en trouva déstabilisé. D'ordinaire, lorsque quelqu'un s'apprêtait à se faire interroger, il tremblait. Même les plus grands espions avaient peur de la machette qui pendait à sa ceinture, ou de l'épée dans un coin de la pièce. Pour elle, il n'en était rien. Elle semblait sereine. Le prince jura intérieurement, avant de finalement lui décocher un coup de poing dans la joue. Sa tête balança en arrière, et y resta quelques secondes, avant qu'elle se redresse. Malgré la teinte rouge qu'avait pris sa joue, elle ne semblait pas plus concernée que quelques instants auparavant. Agacé, Garsiv lança, d'une voix agressive :

« -Qui t'envoie ? »

Elle battit rapidement des cils, avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de nier. N'en attendant pas plus, le prince réïtéra sa droite dans le si délicat visage de la jeune femme. A nouveau, elle se redressa. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur lui, Garsiv s'en trouva décontenancé. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus. Et immenses. Ils semblaient refléter le ciel qui les surplombait. Nerveusement, il lui asséna une gifle qui résonna dans toute la salle, la plongeant dans un silence de plomb. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main, épris d'un curieux sentiment de … culpabilité ? Impossible.

« -Répond ! Pourquoi étais-tu là ce soir là ? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à voler ce poignard ? Qui t'envoie ? Tu l'as fait de ta propre volonté ? »

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec incompréhension. A bout de nerfs, il lui envoya encore son poing dans le visage. Cette fille l'agaçait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir mal. Qu'elle semblait au dessus de tout ça. Il laissa échapper un grognement, et se tourna vers le général, fuyant le visage angélique sur lequel il s'acharnait.

« -Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas ?

-Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que vous lui dites … »

Suggéra le général. Garsiv siffla une injure, se retournant brusquement vers la prisonnière. Celle-ci affichait un air absent. Ce détail l'énerva encore plus, bien que cela puisse être dur…

«- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de colère, et se rua sur la pauvre prisonnière, s'affairant sur elle. Lorsqu'en il s'arrêta, épuisé, elle avait le nez en sang, ses joues rivalisaient avec le rouge de celui-ci, mais Garsiv eut la satisfaction de remarquer un éclat de colère dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il fit craquer ses articulations, extirpant un minuscule couteau de sa sacoche.

« - Alors, toujours pas décidée à me répondre ? »

Demanda-t-il, par pure question rhétorique. Il eut cependant la surprise d'entre un râle s'échapper de la gorge mince et pâle, puis des intonations purement féminines s'élever dans la pièce.

« - Slirme … »

Lâcha la demoiselle avec mépris. Il la dévisagea d'abord avec surprise. La surprise mua en curiosité. La curiosité en étonnement. L'étonnement en colère. Et il la frappa à nouveau. Mais elle ne broncha toujours pas, subissant. Alors qu'il levait à nouveau la main pour lui asséner un énième coup, une puissante poigne bloqua son poignet. Surpris, Garsiv se retourna vivement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son plus jeune frère, qui dévisagea, grave.

« - Père veut te voir.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui. »

Garsiv jura à voix haute, puis lança son couteau par terre. Celui-ci répondit contre la pierre du sol dans un cliquetis métallique et vint s'échouer aux pieds de Dastan, qui le ramassa. L'aîné des deux frères tourna les talons, profondément agacé. Leur père avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui ? Il cracha aux gardes de surveiller la prisonnière et tourna les talons, abandonnant là sa pauvre cible qui en profita pour craquer des gouttes de sang au sol.

« - Messieurs, si vous voulez en profiter… »

Lâcha Dastan d'un ton amusé en voyant les soldats trépigneaient sur place. Il désigna la porte d'un geste de la tête, et les deux soldats, d'abord réticents, finirent par sortir. Alors seulement, il se tourna vers le général, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« -Razam. Puis-je te demander de me laisser seul avec la prisonnière ?

-Mon prince, je dois surveiller ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Pardonnez-moi.

-J'insiste. Mon père ne dira rien. Et puis, n'est-ce pas moi qui ai sauvé cette cité ? »

L'homme d'arme afficha un air contrarié, avant de nier. Mais devant le regard appuyé de son prince et son furieuse envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de se soulager, il consentit à se lever.

« - Je suis derrière la porte mon prince. Appelez moi au moindre problème.

-Si il y a un problème, tu l'entendras de toi-même mon bon Razam. »

Conclut philosophiquement Dastan. Razam hocha nerveusement la tête, se hâtant de sortir. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Dastan se précipita sur la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« -Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Comment me connais-tu ?

-Raskje Ne Rilanna…

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ! »

Lâcha nerveusement Dastan. Il soupira, tentant vainement de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il reporta son regard empli d'anxiété sur la demoiselle qui le dévisageait d'un œil amusé.

« -Tu ne te rappelles donc vraiment plus, Dastan ? »

Sa première réaction fut de nier. Puis, il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire, et posa sur la prisonnière des yeux ahuris. Son accent. Son accent, il l'avait déjà entendu. Il sonnait familier. Comme si il sortait du fin fond de ses souvenirs. Des images, des sensations lui revinrent soudainement en tête. Mais il ne su définir d'où elles venaient ni ce qu'elles représentaient. Il soupira, tentant d'évacuer cette tension qui montait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Son frère se rendrait rapidement compte de la supercherie. Que son père ne l'avait jamais appelé. Il reviendrait furieux. Dastan n'aurait pas une deuxième chance. Dans un accès de tension, il attrapa les deux frêles épaules de la jeune femme et la secoua vivement sur place. Son dos heurta violement le dossier en pierre, mais elle se broncha pas, se contentant de fixer le prince de Perse avec un détachement presque vexant.

« -Qui es-tu réellement ? »

Souffla-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à la prisonnière. Il baissa les yeux, fixant les grains de sables qui voletaient au dessus du sol quelques secondes, puis replongea dans les yeux plus bleus que le ciel de la jeune femme. Elle le dévisageait avec curiosité et incompréhension. Rageusement, il jura dans un murmure. Alors seulement, elle consentit à ouvrir la bouche et déclara d'une voix si faible que même Dastan peina à l'entendre :

« -Aliss.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis … Lui lâcha-t-il d'un ton si triste et dépité qu'il se fit lui-même de la peine.

-Je m'appelle Aliss. »

Lui répondit-elle. Stupéfait, il empoigna à nouveau ses épaules.

« -Aliss ! Tu dois me dire qui t'envoie, ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! Et vite ! Garsiv ne va pas tarder … Et je sais que ce n'est pas du hasard ! Tu es là pour une bonne raison n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Satisfait, Dastan l'encouragea à lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Mais elle nia en silence.

« -Pourquoi ? S'il te plaît Aliss, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter un argument pour lui faire avouer ce qu'elle savait, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« -Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas là par hasard. Fais moi sortir d'ici et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Et nous ne serons plus pris par le temps … »

Dastan resta sans voix quant à sa remarque. Il hocha lentement, avant de nier, tirailler entre sa raison de personne et celle du prince qu'il était. Si cette fille s'enfuyait dès qu'elle aurait quitté la ville sans rien avouer, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais si Garsiv la tuait, c'était maintenant certain qu'ils perdraient des informations trop importantes pour avoir le bénéfice du doute. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parlerait à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Dastan finit finalement par baisser la tête, résolu.

« -D'accord. Je te fais sortir d'ici. Mais tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Lui répond-t-elle d'une voix solennelle en opinant. Dastan lâcha un soupir désespéré, portant sa main droite à sa tempe. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser aller à ses pensées, il entendit à nouveau la voix féminine résonner près de ses oreilles, dans un murmure.

« -Bien. Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder… »


	4. Chapter 4

On entendait les pas de Garsiv résonner depuis l'extérieur du palais. Hors de lui, le prince sortait de la salle du trône. Son père l'avait dévisagé, l'air étonné, avant de lui demander ce qu'il venait faire là. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que son frère s'était moqué de lui. Il voulait simple l'éloigner de la salle des prisonniers. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette fille. Rageusement, le prince claqua la porte qui donnait sur la petite cour extérieure. Les gardes qui assistaient à l'interrogatoire étaient là, à rire comme des tordus. Il leur jeta un regard noir avant de hurler, hors de lui :

« -N'êtes-vous pas sensé monter la garde espèces d'incapables ? »

Les trois pauvres hommes sursautèrent avant de se diriger penaudement vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais Garsiv leur avait déjà claqué la porte au nez. Il jeta un regard haineux à Razam qui n'avait pas quitté sa place près de la porte et cracha :

« -Où est-il ? »

Le vieil homme dévisagea celui qui avait autorité sur lui et se trouva un instant pris au dépourvu devant la colère et l'animosité qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Dastan n'aurait jamais du le mettre à ce point en colère. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la prisonnière sur sa chaise. La pauvre allait servir de cible pour canaliser la colère du prince si rancunier et impulsif. Il baissa finalement les yeux, préférant ne pas soutenir le regard de Garsiv lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de fureur.

« -Je l'ignore. Il m'a ordonné de sortir lorsque vous êtes parti. J'ai tenté de refuser, mais il m'a menacé, alors je me suis exécuté. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus. Puis il est sortit et m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer à nouveau et que je ne devais surtout rien vous dire de tout cela. Mais ma loyauté envers vous mon prince est sans limite… »

Déclara le soldat avec une petit révérence. Ses paroles arrachèrent un rictus amusé à Aliss, qui constata à quel point l'être humain pouvait s'avérer lâche et menteur pour sauver sa peau.

« -T'as-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ?

-Non mon prince. Il ne m'en a pas dit un mot. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que Garsiv se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui, les bras liés dans le dos, observait la scène du centre de la pièce. A peine eut-il croisé son regard bleu et innocent qu'il se rua sur elle, sans même chercher à en savoir plus auprès du vieil homme. Il saisit les longs cheveux blonds de la prisonnière et lui claqua la tête contre le haut dossier de la chaise. Aliss vit le monde tourner les couleurs changer, mais elle ne cilla pas et planta ses deux pupilles azures dans celles, noires et froides, de Garsiv.

« -Que voulait-il ? »

Tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, le prince de Perse lui laissa cependant quelques secondes de répit. Sans surprise, aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Un sourire cruel étira alors les lèvres de Garsiv. A défaut de n'avoir aucune information supplémentaire, il pourrait au moins faire passer sa colère. A nouveau, il vint claquer la fragile tête de la prisonnière contre la pierre. Un goût sanguinolent envahi sa bouche, et Aliss répandit une traîner pourpre dans la poussière du sol en dans une toux rauque. La satisfaction avait depuis longtemps remplacé la culpabilité chez Garsiv. Il ramassa son couteau au sol et, d'un simple geste, tailla une longue entaille dans la joue pâle de la détenue. Celle-ci serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et n'en parut que plus impassible encore. Ce qui énerva d'avantage Garsiv. C'était un cercle vicieux.

« -Tu refuses toujours de parler hein ? »

L'interrogea-t-elle avec colère en tirant sur cheveux pour lui redresser la tête. L'éclat de défit qu'il perçut dans ses yeux le perturba. Il s'en trouva démunit, l'espace d'un instant. Un instant de trop. Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage d'Aliss alors qu'elle envoyait un violent coup de genoux dans l'abdomen du prince qui tomba au sol, plié en deux. Réagissant aussi vite qu'il en était capable, Garsiv tenta d'attraper son couteau qu'il avait laissé tombé au sol dans sa chute. Mais elle s'en était déjà emparée. Les faux nœuds refaits par Dastan se dénouèrent sans le moindre effort et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, Aliss fut sur pieds. Elle bloqua le mouvement de Garsiv et, lui assénant un coup dans la tête, dévisagea le garde qui se levait et dégainait son épée, puis vint déposer le couteau sous la gorge du prince. Le vieil homme eut un mouvement de recul et, obéissant docilement aux ordres de la jeune femme, laissa son sabre tomber au sol et leva les deux mains. Aliss lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur, puis dans un mouvement leste, envoya le couteau à l'autre bout de la salle et arracha la machette de Garsiv de sa ceinture. Celui-ci, ne sentant plus le contact froid et tranchant du métal sous sa gorge, tenta de se relever, mais fut cueilli par un coup de genou dans la tempe qui l'envoyant contre la poussière du sol. La jeune femme envoya la manchette se planter dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête du vieil homme, qui crut s'évanouir en voyant l'arme arriver droit sur lui. Profitant du moment de flottement dans la tête du soldat, Aliss plongea, se saisit de l'épée de celui-ci et l'abattit sur la serrure de la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci d'un violent coup de pied. Voyant la porte tomber, les gardes reculèrent tous d'un bond prudent, et la fugitive profita du sable soulevé par l'impact de la chute du morceau de bois pour assommer le garde le plus proche. Son compagnon, voyant son ami tombé sans parvenir à identifier l'endroit d'où venait le coup recula à nouveau d'un pas prudent. Manque de chance pour le pauvre homme, son tendon heurta la porte et il tomba à la renverse, s'anéantissant lui-même. Le troisième garde ordonna au dernier de courir prévenir le roi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une série de coups plu sur lui. Il dut se contorsionner pour éviter plus d'une fois de perdre sa tête. Alors qu'il lui semblait prendre le dessus du combat et entendre les pas précipités des autres gardes, il tenta un dernier assaut vers l'avant. Son mouvement fut bloqué, contré, et il hurla de douleur lorsque la lame de l'épée d'Aliss lui entailla la jambe, tombant au sol.

La jeune femme prit la fuite sans attendre plus longtemps et traversa la cour intérieure, déboucha sur un haut mur derrière lequel s'étendait le vide sur plusieurs mètres ou une rue qui bifurquait. S'en tenant au plan que Dastan et elle avaient élaboré, elle se jeta aveuglément au dessus du muret et, pour la seconde fois en deux jours, vécu l'une des plus longues chutes de sa vie sans jeter un regard en dessous, préférant ignorer ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact piquant de la paille dans son dos, Aliss lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, se laissant rouler au sol. Elle ne s'accorda cependant un instant de réjouissance que de courte durée, car déjà lui parvenaient les cris des gardes. Elle partit au pas de courses dans le dédale des rues d'Alamut et retrouva sans problèmes l'auberge où elle avait passé la nuit deux jours plus tôt. Elle entra discrètement et se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier. Tout se passait encombres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne croise le gérant qui descendait.

« -Mademoiselle, il faudra penser à payer vos chambres un jour ou l'autre, Alamut, c'est très demandé en ce moment, avec le mariage et … »

Sans réellement faire de cas de conscience, Aliss assomma l'homme d'un coup du tranchant de la main et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne chute dans l'escalier. Elle le traîna le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa chambre avant de murmurer :

« -Désolée… »

Et de glisser dans sa main une poignée de pièce suffisant largement à payer deux nuits dans son auberge. Puis, elle ramassa le tissu qu'elle avait abandonné là la veille et s'en drapa, accrochant un simple morceau de fer tordu comme attache. Un fois ceci fait, elle se glissa à nouveau par la fenêtre et, vérifiant que personne n'avait les yeux rivés vers elle, descendit d'un étage, avant de sauter au sol. Quelques mètres plus loin l'attendait un cheval, un individu encapuchonné assit dessus. Aliss le rejoignit et monta à son tour sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le cavalier partit au galop dans les rues d'Alamut, tandis que la jeune femme se liait elle-même les mains dans le dos à l'aide d'un corde posé dans l'un des deux sacs accrochés à la selle.

Il gagnèrent les portes de la ville sans encombres, évitant soigneusement les zones commerçantes, les rues trop encombrées et le marché. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, deux gardes discutaient joyeusement devant celles-ci. Ils arrêtèrent net leur discussion dès que le cheval se stoppa devant eux.

« -Halte là ! Personne n'entre ni ne sort aujourd'hui… Ordre du roi !

-Mon père ne vous a-t-il pas donc avertit de la venue ? »

Les interrogea Dastan en rabattant le capuchon de sa veste. Les deux gardes reculèrent un instant, dévisagèrent le prince, stupéfaits, puis s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

« -Mon prince, notre seigneur nous a simplement indiqué de ne laisser entrer ni sortir personne aujourd'hui. Je m'en excuse, mais je ne puis vous laisser passer…

-Mais les ordres ont changés soldat. »

D'un geste autoritaire et sec, le prince rabattit la capuche d'Aliss, et les gardes découvrir avec stupéfaction le doux visage barré d'une large plaie.

« -C'est le voleur d'hier soir. Garsiv en a finit avec elle. Alors je termine le boulot… »

Les gardes semblèrent hésiter un instant, avant de constater les deux mains liées de la prisonnière, les blessures qui parcouraient son corps et son air résigné. Après une concertation silencieuse, ils hochèrent la tête et ouvrir la porte. Ils n'aperçurent qu'ensuite leur collègue qui, au loin, leur faisaient de grands gestes affolés qui, dans le code qu'on leur avait enseigné, signifiaient qu'il y avait un grand danger et que des renforts arrivaient. Des renforts arrivaient, pour protéger les portes de la ville… Une poignée de soldat arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils lancèrent :

« -Le prince Dastan est un traître. Il a aidé la prisonnière à s'échapper. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent sortir ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard…


	5. Chapter 5

Encore merci à Rukie-chan pour sa review ! X3

Le chapitre des révélations approche ... Celui-ci est un peu court, désolée ^^" Mais je me rattraperais sur le suivant, qui arrivera très prochainement ! =)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et bonne lecture à tous ! =D N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Alamut. Dastan fixait l'horizon avec attention, espérant peut être apercevoir les hauts toits de la ville sainte. Mais seules les illusions du soleil qui faisaient trembler le sol répondaient en écho à ses prières silencieuses. Pour oublier les remords qui lui torturaient déjà le ventre, il songeait, il rêvait à ce qui se serait passé si il ne s'était pas enfui avec cette prisonnière dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Certainement qu'à cet instant même il serait aux cotés de son père ou de ses frères à bavarder sur son futur mariage. Il avait un instant cru que Garsiv le considérait enfin comme son frère, son égal, qu'il l'appréciait. Et ce peu d'affection que son frère semblait avoir gagné pour lui depuis leur arrivé à Alamut avait été ruiné en un rien de temps. Maintenant, Dastan se contentait de fixer le passé, de le poursuivre, espérant l'effleurer à un moment où à un autre. Cette fois-ci, pas de poignard magique, pas de sablier pour remonter le temps.

«- Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Murmura-t-il à sa propre attention pour se donner une contenance. Mais seule l'amertume de la solitude le frappa. De plein fouet. Sentant que le malaise qui grondait au fond de ses entrailles depuis qu'ils étaient partis commençait à sérieusement croître, il jeta un bref regard en arrière. Apercevoir les cheveux d'or d'Aliss lui arracha un soupire de soulagement. Au moins, elle avait tenu parole. Elle était restée avec lui, elle n'avait pas tenté de le poignarder dans le dos pour s'enfuir ensuite. Ils avaient fui les gardes pendant quelques temps avant de s'arrêter à une oasis. Dastan s'était précipité dans l'eau pour boire. D'un coin de l'œil, il avait observé Aliss défaire délicatement l'une de ses chaussures puis l'autre, s'asseoir à même le sol et plonger ses deux jambes fines dans l'eau translucide.

« -On ne vient pas du même royaume elle et moi, ça, c'est certain… »

Avait-il songé en la voyant glisser un bras dans l'eau et retenir celle-ci dans sa paume pour se l'appliquer sur la joue. Le sang qui s'échappait de la coupure avait séché et l'eau l'avait chassé de sa joue dans une trace rouge avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase au sol. Dastan lui avait proposé de l'aider à nettoyer ses blessures, mais elle avait décliné la proposition. Alors, par ce qui lui avait semblé être de la politesse plus que de la galanterie, il s'était détourné. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il avait confiance en cette fille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il le pouvait, qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Un instinct, un pressentiment.

Il ne se retourna à nouveau que lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il fit face au visage sans défauts d'Aliss, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la profonde coupure qui lui barrait la joue. Garsiv… Il n'avait pas du faire dans les sentiments ni dans la pitié en revenant bredouille de la salle du trône. Dastan était d'ailleurs relativement étonné qu'il n'est pas du le temps de l'amocher encore plus. D'ordinaire, les prisonniers tremblaient rien qu'à l'entente du nom de son frère. Certainement que l'attitude lointaine qui pouvait sembler dédaigneuse d'Aliss avait du profondément le vexer. Garsiv aimait à être craint, à être respecté, à se savoir le maître de la situation. Il avait du être bien surpris cette fois ci.

« -Maintenant tient parole et dit moi ce que je veux savoir. »

Lui déclara-t-il de but en blanc, refusant de se laisser plus aller dans les méandres de ses pensées. Allis hocha lentement la tête avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable brûlant. En en faisant de même, Dastan remarqua le pansement qu'elle avait visiblement lavé et qui barrait sa main droite, déjà détrempé de sang pourpre. Il considéra un instant la blessure et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'un autre morceau de tissu pour bander sa blessure, il nia brusquement, se rappelant qu'il n'étiat ici que pour obtenir des informations. Bien qu'il l'ait aidé à s'échapper, cette fille lui devait la vie, la liberté, alors autant qu'il la tienne sous son autorité encore quelques temps. Son autorité. Cette simple pensée lui arracha un rictus. Il n'avait aucune autorité sur elle. Et quand bien même il aurait essayé d'en avoir une, si elle avait réellement voulu s'enfuir, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il se massa lentement la tempe avant de reprendre :

« -D'où viens-tu ?  
-Des contrées de l'Andorinmar.  
-Et où est-ce ?  
-Au Nord. »

Lâcha-t-elle simplement. Dastan fronça les sourcils. Cela expliquait certainement la couleur claire de ses cheveux et de sa peau qui n'étaient pas halés par le soleil.

« -Où as-tu appris à combattre de la sorte ?  
-Là bas.  
-Ton maître a un nom ?  
-Fort heureusement pour lui. Lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil, dubitative quant à la question inutile de Dastan. Il s'appelle Aedan Ilkazor. »

A nouveau, le nom qu'elle prononça de son curieux accent sonna familier aux oreilles de Dastan. Il fronça les sourcils, mais sa mémoire persistait à faire barrage entre ses sensations et ses souvenirs. Frustré d'un tel refus de son esprit, il passa lentement sa main sur son crâne, aplatissant ses longs cheveux rebels sur celui-ci.

«-Ce poignard. Connais-tu ses propriétés ?  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu cherché à le voler ?

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules avant de tendre le bras pour attraper la gourde d'eau qui traînait près de Dastan. Celui-ci la recula d'un mouvement décisif. Il croisa le regard farouche de la jeune femme, qui le défia de ses deux pupilles plus bleues que l'océan.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question. Et dit la vérité.  
-Je t'ai répondu. Ce poignard ou un autre, je m'en fiche. Celui-ci avait l'air plus amusant voilà tout.  
-Mais comment as-tu connu sa cachette ?  
-Je t'ai répondu. Je peux boire maintenant ?

Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un ordre que d'une interrogation courtoise. Dastan fut tenté de refuser, la tentant sous la poigne de fer de la chaleur étouffante, mais, ne voulant pas risquer sa vie ou entraîner un autre combat duquel il n'était même pas sûr de s'en tirer vainqueur, il lui tendit poliment. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant d'avaler de longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers le prince, celui-ci reprit son interrogatoire :

-Dans ce cas, si le poignard ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi es-tu ici à Alamut ? Etais-tu, Se reprit-il ironiquement.  
-Je recherchais quelqu'un.  
-Ah ? Et qui donc ?  
-Quelqu'un d'important.  
-Parle maintenant, tu as promis ! Qui était-ce ? Un étranger ? Un messager ? Un intrus ?  
-Toi. Dastan. »


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup à Rukie-chan et à MyHeartPrincesa de prendre la peine de commenter chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! =)

Bon, les révélations continuent, je n'en dirais pas vraiment plus ... ^^

Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! =D

* * *

Dastan resta en suspend à l'annonce des derniers mots d'Aliss. « Toi, Dastan. » Les dizaines de quelques qu'il avait prévu de lui poser moururent sur ses lèvres, et il se contenta de fixer les deux grands yeux bleus, de chercher à y décerner l'ombre d'un mensonge. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'une ruse, un subterfuge pour avoir sur lui une quelconque autorité. Elle mentait clairement, elle voulait juste chercher à s'évader d'Alamut et avait su trouver les bonnes informations et les bonnes ruses au bon moment. Malgré la force qu'il mit pour s'y convaincre, Dastan ne pu se résoudre à croire qu'elle mentait. Il lâcha un imperceptible soupire. Depuis les évènements passés, la mort de Nizam, le cataclysme qui aurait pu se produire si il n'avait refermé ce fichu poignard, ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il passait son temps à se remettre en question. L'échéance de son mariage lui avait un tant soit peu changé les idées. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que tout était tombé à l'eau, maintenant qu'il avait lui-même scellé son destin, le moindre de ses gestes lui semblait être une erreur. Les regrets le hantaient. Une violente paranoïa s'emparait sans cesse de lui.

Et puis il y avait cette fille, avec ses yeux si intenses qu'ils semblaient refléter une partie de son âme. L'instinct de Dastan, sa morale de prince lui criait de la tuer, de retourner à Alamut et d'inventer une excuse : des menaces, n'importe quoi. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait en savoir plus. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle détenait des informations précieuses dont il avait besoin. Il en était intimement persuadé. Lentement, il redressa la tête et la dévisagea, détaillant ses cheveux blonds collés à sa peau part la chaleur, ses grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec un sérieux qui ne démentait pas ses propos. Un instant, un long frisson lui parcouru le dos, et il ne sut définir s'il s'agissait là d'effroi ou de surprise. A son tour, il tendit un bras hésitant vers la gourde et la finie d'une traite, avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte du liquide tiède. Mais sa gorge resta sèche. Il lâcha une toux rauque qui brisa le silence qui était tombé entre eux et se racla la gorge avant d'oser à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parceque nous avons besoin de toi à Irnas.

-Irnas ?

-La plus importante ville de l'Andorinmar. Là où siège le grand conseiller et ses adjoints.

-Quoi ?

-Le grand conseiller et ses adjoints veillent sur le bon fonctionnement du commerce dans notre contrée. Ils réglementent tout, en quelques sortes.

-Pas de roi ?

-Plus maintenant. Il est mort assassiné il y a de cela quelques semaines. Un complot monté. Par on-ne-sait qui. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi.

-Moi ? Mais qu'ai-je donc à voir avec tout ça ? Je ne connais ni ta langue, ni ton pays. Garsiv est bien meilleur guerrier que moi, et Tus possède plus de charisme. Alors je … »

Un étrange sourire énigmatique s'étala sur le visage d'Aliss tout au long des propos de Dastan. Qui furent stoppés nets par une flèche qui attérit entre les deux jeunes gens, coupant court à la conversation. D'un bond, le prince de Perse fut sur pieds et observa les environs, scrutant la moindre dune de sable. Un râle de mécontentement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Aliss. Son visage était crispé, reflétant la concentration dont elle faisait preuve. La jeune femme était aux aguets, prête à bondir sur le moindre ennemi qui s'approcherait. Durant de longues secondes, le vent leur répondit en écho avant qu'une seconde flèche ne pleuve. Aliss l'esquiva par un coup de chance, et chancela de l'autre coté, laissant le troisième projectile ne rencontrer que du sable. Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant ses poings. Alors qu'elle balayait à son tour l'horizon, son regard s'arrêta sur la furtive apparition d'une tête. Elle indiqua silencieusement à Dastan l'emplacement de leurs ennemis. Celui-ci lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête. Lui aussi l'avait repéré. Mais ils étaient pris en étau. S'enfuir à cheval était signer leur arrêt de mort contre des archers, et …

Sa réflexion profonde fut interrompue par un sonore hennissement. Dans un sursaut, il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son cheval se cabrer, Aliss sur son dos.

« -Mais tu es folle ? »

Lui hurla-t-il en tentant vainement de calmer sa monture par de grands gestes. Cependant, ses tentatives restèrent vaines, et dans un léger :

« - C'est rester là, impuissant qui est de la folie… »

Elle partit au galop. Remarquant très justement qu'ils étaient repérés et assillis, les deux soldats perses allongés à même le sable et armés de leur arc abandonnèrent la discrétion pour une méthode plus radicale. Mais Aliss zigzaguait entre les flèches avec une aisance surprenante. Elle les auraient certainement atteints en quelques dizaines de secondes si ils n'avaient pas été deux et armés de flèches. Son cheval s'effondra au deux tiers du chemin, et la frêle silhouette roula au sol, disparaissant aux yeux de tous dans un nuage de poussière.

Dastan hurla un juron en s'élançant à son tour à l'assaut des deux gardes, qui plissaient les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir dans le sable la silhouette qui avait chu du cheval. Mais lorsque le nuage scintillant s'effaça, ils ne purent que constater le presque cadavre d'un cheval blessé qui hennissait de douleur affalé sur le sable. Leur cible avait disparu, comme évaporée dans les milliers de grains de sable. Alors seulement, l'un d'eux daigna se soucier du prince Dastan. Mais celui-ci aussi était hors de vue. L'un des deux gardes pesta se retournant vers son collègue. Celui-ci affichait un air contrarié. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quant à la disparition de leurs cibles, ses paroles s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et seul un son sourd et guttural parvint à l'autre. Une fraction de secondes se passa avant que le garde ne s'effondre, une épée fermement plantée dans le dos. Lorsqu'il fit face à la fine silhouette d'Aliss qui se dressait devant lui, fière et déterminée, le survivant eut un hoquet de surprise. Un long frisson remonta lentement son dos, faisant dévaler sur celui-ci de multiples gouttes de sueur que la peur lui avaient arrachées. Ses yeux apeurés croisèrent le regard neutre et semblant dénué de sentiments de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, et le pauvre garde s'en trouva désarmé l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais rapidement, l'instinct combatif repris le dessus, et il grommela mollement :

« -Mieux vaut mourir dans l'honneur que dans la lâcheté. »

Sa remarqua arracha un haussement de sourcils surpris à Aliss, qui lâcha avec dédain :

« -Ce sont là de bien belles paroles. Si tu n'étais pas sur le point de tenter de me tuer et d'y risquer ta vie, je t'aurais certainement épargné. Mais la situation est grave mon ami ! »

Conclut-elle en se cambrant pour éviter le coup d'arc que tenta de lui asséner le soldat, profitant de son bref moment flottement où elle parut ne pas être sur ses gardes. Il jura en brassant l'air et en décrivant de grands mouvements pour la garder à distance. Ignorant si ce qui le poussait était la peur ou l'honneur, le pauvre homme s'élançant désespérément à l'assaut de la jeune femme dans un cri déterminé. Celle-ci fut cueillie à l'épaule et chancela, mais se rattrapa de justesse sur son poignet et, donnant de celui-ci une brève impulsion, se précipita sur son attaquant, passant fluidement derrière celui-ci. Il ne sentit même pas le coup sec qu'elle lui asséna dans la nuque et s'effondra, sans vie, au sol.

Lorsque Dastan arriva aux cotés de la fugitive, il ne put que constater les deux cadavres qui gisaient au sol. Il jeta un regard neutre à la jeune femme qui, les yeux perdus dans le vide, laissait le vent brûlant du désert jouer avec les longues mèches blondes qui barraient son visage. Elle mit quelques secondes à relever les yeux vers le prince de Perse qui la dévisageait, grave. Dans un hochement de tête, elle ramassa les deux arcs à ses pieds, et en tendit un à Dastan. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de l'empoigner et de le passer autour de ses épaules. Devinant sans peine le fil de ses pensées, Aliss lui lâcha avec un détachement qui surprit le prince de Perse :

« -Tu as scellé ton destin à l'instant même où tu as passé les portes d'Alamut ce matin. Maintenant assume les conséquences. Tu voulais savoir pour j'avais besoin de toi et non de tes frères ? Suis-moi et je te montrerais. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et, attrapant au passage un immense carquois qu'elle attacha à la scelle d'un des deux chevaux des gardes, enfourcha celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Dastan, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, là où se trouvait Alamut, il semblait ailleurs. Le discret raclement de gorge d'Aliss le ramena sur terre, et il tourna à son tour les talons pour venir détacher le second équidé attaché près du premier par une corde et un pieu. Il enfourcha rapidement celui-ci, et, e tourna finalement vers la prisonnière qui lui faisait à présent office de compagnon de fuite, demanda :

« -Et où va-t-on ?

-En Andorinmar. »

Conclut-elle en faisant se cabrer son cheval pour prendre la direction du Nord.


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à MyHeartPrincesa et aurore scott1 pour leurs reviews, c'est tellement agréable ! =) Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de commentaire, les stats ne trombpent pas, et c'est très motivant de voir tous ces lecteurs ! ^^

L'intrigue se met peu à peu en place, dans ce chapitre et les suivants! =D

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^

* * *

Un baîllement sourd s'échappa de la bouche de Dastan alors qu'il étirait lentement ses membres endoloris. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Aliss, qui, aux aguets, guettait le moindre mouvement à l'horizon, postée près du feu qui mourrait en longue volutes sombres. Les cendres encore rougissantes et ballottées par le vent venaient se mêler ça et là aux flocons de neige qui tombaient dans un bruit silencieux. Ces petites choses blanches qui tombaient du ciel et virevoltaient dans les airs étaient inconnues au prince de Perse. Lorsque les premiers flocons étaient tombés, ils avaient éveillés en Dastan des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait su ni dater ni décrire. Des souvenirs sensoriels qui jaillissaient de sa mémoire pour s'y enfuir à nouveau presque aussitôt. Cela faisait trois longues semaines que le prince de Perse chevauchait aux cotés d'Aliss, fuyant les villages, les routes, et les auberges, bien qu'il eut donné n'importe quoi pour une vraie nuit dans un lit au chaud et non contre de la roche glacée. Mais la jeune femme avait été on ne peut plus claire à ce sujet.

« -Te rappelles-tu des deux soldats perses qui nous ont attaqués ? Ce n'était que le début. »

Lorsqu'il avait protesté, elle s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules. Et lorsqu'un jour, dans un élan de colère –grand mal lui fit-, il s'était interposé face à elle et avait pointé son épée sous sa gorge, la jeune femme avait lentement repoussé la lame tranchante de sa main avant de faire se cabrer son cheval, de frapper d'un coup de pied sec la main de Dastan et de cueillir l'épée à même le sol pour venir la pointer sur son possesseur. Sans déclarer la moindre parole. Le prince avait capitulé. Quelques heures plus tard, sa colère passée, Aliss avait déclaré à Dastan d'un ton compatissant qu'ils n'étaient plus si loin, maintenant. Mais dans sa voix, le jeune homme avait pressentit de la déception. A son encontre ? Certainement. Et il préférait sincèrement ignorer pourquoi.

« -Debout Dastan ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures de portes de l'Andorinmar ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux et remarqua que les cendres du feu avait disparues, recouvertes d'un tas de neige, et qu'Aliss avait déjà enfourché son cheval, prête à partir. Alors qu'il grimpait sur sa monture, la jeune femme attira son attention d'un simple sifflement et il attrapa de justesse le long morceau de tissu épais qu'elle lui lançait.

« -Qu'est ce ?  
-Veille à bien couvrir ton visage. Un engelure est plus douloureuse qu'on ne le croit … »

Lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de remonter une partie de son propre tissu de manière à masquer son nez, ne laissant que ses grands yeux couleur azurs visibles. Dastan demeura un instant interdit, avant de finalement s'exécuter et de se lancer à la poursuite d'Aliss, qui l'avait devancé de quelques mètres. Les flocons de neige s'étaient, en quelques minutes, épaissis, et à présent, Dastan peinait à distinguer l'horizon. Une heure plus tard, c'était la ses mains qu'ils ne distinguait qu'à peine. La neige qui, le matin même, dansait joyeusement au gré du vent et chatouillait son visage, laissant fondre délicatement les flocons aventureux qui se posaient sur le prince de Perse, était devenue impitoyable, et Dastant s'agrippait au linge que lui avait donné Aliss comme on s'accroche à la vie. Le vent froid et sec pénétrait sous ses vêtements et lui gelait la peau, alors que les flocons de neiges lui cinglaient le visage au travers des violentes bourrasques, et le prince s'interrogea un instant sur le fait de savoir comment la jeune femme qui lui servait de guide parvenait-elle à s'orienter dans un tel blizzard, alors que lui ne distinguait même pas les pieds de son cheval. Les pas vifs et réguliers de la monture d'Aliss lui indiquait à peine qu'elle était toujours là, et il devait, dans son esprit, faire la distinction entre le bruit sourd de neige qui s'écrase au sol et celui des pas du cheval de la jeune femme, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Alors que le prince de Perse avait sombré dans ses pensées, devoir fixer avec attention une étendue blanche et mouvante lui donnant sérieusement mal à la tête, il sentit son cheval s'arrêter brusquement et leva les yeux dans un sursaut d'être ainsi tiré de ses réflexions. Il chercha un instant Aliss des yeux mais ne la trouva pas devant lui. Un sentiment de panique prit alors le jeune homme à la gorge. Elle avait disparu, elle était partie et l'avait abandonné dans ce désert blanc. Dastan déglutit péniblement en lâchant un soupir qui créa un minuscule nuage se mêlant à la neige. Il fallait raisonner avec calme et trouver une sol … Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour observe ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, la silhouette d'Aliss, à quelques mètres de son cheval lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas partie.

« -… ous… ommes…vés … »

Le prince fronça les sourcils et tenta vainement par un série de gesticulations complexes, de lui montrer qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris de ses paroles, lorsqu'elle fit se cabrer son cheval pour se rapprocher de son compagnon de voyage.

« -Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Répéta-t-elle lentement, sa voix partiellement couverte par les hurlements stridents du vent. Dastan hocha la tête, reportant son regard face à lui. Dans un brise plus violente que les autres, il discerna en effet en partie l'esquisse d'un immense porte, et avança de quelques pas pour rattraper Aliss qui l'avait déjà devancé. Celle-ci avait les yeux patiemment levés vers le ciel. Le prince suivit son regard pour ne recevoir qu'un flocon dans l'œil. Il jura, frottant douloureusement celui-ci. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à questionner la jeune femme sur les raisons de son attente si longue, un cri étouffé lui parvint.

« -Dras na kestos ? »

Aliss se racla discrètement la gorge avant d'hurler à son tour :

« -Rassan na Aliss Elbak ino gradir ! Atka Reginor krad ! »

Seul le vent lui répondit. Puis, suivit un sifflement strident. Et enfin, dans un grondement plus fort encore que ceux du tonnerre déchaîné, la masse sombre devant eux se scinda en deux, aspirant en son être les flocons de neige qui assaillaient les nouveaux arrivants de part et d'autre. Dastan mit quelques secondes à distinguer quelque chose, sinon des formes floues plus sombres que les autres. Aliss l'invita à la suivre d'un bref signe de la main, et d'un pas lent, il se mit à sa suite. Les lourdes portes de la cité se refermèrent dans un craquement sec et sinistre, et le flot de neige se dissipa suffisamment pour que le prince de Perse ne distingue quelques maisons ça et là. Des poutres de bois sombre tranchaient avec la couleur pâle des murs qui se mêlaient aux couleurs du vent et de la neige. L'étranger fronça les sourcils, tentant d'apercevoir un bâtiment entier, mais les bourrasques enneigées obstruaient sa vue, rendant toute tentative vaine. Durant leur marche silencieuse percée par le bruit des flocons qui dansent, parfois avec fougue, parfois avec lenteur, ils croisèrent plusieurs formes sombres à allure humaine, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Durant de longues minutes, tous deux traversèrent donc la ville éteinte en silence, jusqu'à ce que le cheval de Dastan ne s'arrête et que celui-ci ne relève la tête pour trouver Aliss en travers de son passage. D'un bref signe de tête, elle lui ordonna de descendre, et le prince s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Il était sur le point d'attraper son arc, ou tout du moins celui du soldat perse volé à sa dépouille lorsque les doigts fins et gantés d'Aliss s'interposèrent.

« -Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'armes.  
-Une arme est toujours utile et nécessaire.  
-En Perse, peut-être. Mais pas ici. »

Déclara la voix claire et étouffée par le tissu de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle retirait un à un les doigts du prince de son simple arc de bois. Elle semblait confiante. Et, aux vues de sa situation, Dastan choisit de docilement lui obéir et de la suivre sans opposer de résistance. Lorsqu'on leur ouvrit les portes d'un grand bâtiment, une pensée des plus ridicules vint heurter la tête de Dastan. Il y a quelques semaines, elle était à sa merci. Il tenait son épée sous sa gorge, sans savoir à qui il avait à faire. Et voilà que maintenant il était seul, dans un pays inconnu où l'on parlait une langue dont il ne connaissait pas le moindre mot. Il ignorait par quel chemin il était arrivé là, quelles contrées ils avaient traversé. Il avait aveuglément suivit une criminelle fugitive. S'était fait haïr par tout son royaume, avait renié son mariage, pour une jeune femme dont il ne connaissait rien. Et si elle avait menti ? S'interrogea-t-il un instant, réalisant que ce dernier mois n'avait été qu'une suite d'évènements, tous reliés à un seul. Si Aliss lui avait menti sur son but premier et qu'elle l'avait conduit chez les pires barbares sanguinaires, il n'en savait rien. Peut être même qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Aliss. Le regard qu'il posa sur la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas confiant devant lui fut suspicieux et anxieux. Dastan avait toujours su improviser dans l'urgence et tirer parti de la situation. Même seul et désarmé. Mais même si elle l'avait dupé, cette fois ci, il était coincé comme un pauvre animal qui a la patte prise dans un vulgaire piège de chasse. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était seul. Résolument seul.

Dans un bref geste de la tête, Dastan chassa ses idées troublantes, préférant de loin observer le paysage environnant sans poser plus de questions. Ils traversaient actuellement de magnifiques jardins aux fontaines gelées sur lesquelles le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Seules quelques fleurs blanches perçaient le sol couvert d'une fine couche de neige, s'épaississant là où le toit était inexistant. Leurs pas résonnaient contre les dalles gelées de pierre claire et grise, et le cliquetis régulier de leur marche lente ne cessa que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte de bois rouge. Une main frêle s'échappa de l'un des deux gants d'Aliss, pour venir saisir la petite poignée d'argent suspendu à la porte. Elle fit s'entrechoquer celle-ci et son socle de métal dans un claquement sourd et résonnant, et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années se présentait devant eux. Dastan remarqua de suite ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à en être presque blancs. Ceux d'Aliss semblaient étrangement foncés en comparaison aux siens.

« -Gradka ragnes ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un ton poli et distant, de ce ton respectueux d'un enfant envers les inconnus. Aliss lui répondit dans un sourire doux quelques mots dont Dastan ne saisit pas le moindre sens sinon le nom de la jeune femme, et ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de reprendre la parole, avant de disparaître à l'intérieure de la bâtisse.

« -Le grand conseiller va nous recevoir. Le conseil est déjà en place.  
-Le grand … Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu que je leur dise ?  
-Ce qu'il te demanderont de dire… Tâche déjà de décrocher un moment. Le contenu vient en seconde position.  
-Pourquoi donc ? »

Mais Dastan n'obtint aucune réponse. L'immense porte rouge venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, sur le même jeune homme qui les dévisageait d'un air absent. Il les invita à le suivre, ou tout du moins c'est ce que lui traduit Aliss, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale d'escaliers jusqu'à se trouver à nouveau devant une porte close. Le jeune serviteur disparu à l'intérieur, et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix caverneuse résonna en un mot qui était inconnu à Dastan. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sordide, et le prince de Perse serra les poings en faisant un pas à l'intérieur aux cotés d'Aliss. La salle était immense, démesurément grande, d'une hauteur incomparable à tout ce que Dastan avait vu jusqu'ici. Sur les murs, de longs drapés s'étendaient entre les immenses fenêtres de verre obstrué par la neige. La température était glaciale dans cette si grande pièce, et Dastan lâcha un soupire d'étonnement qui se transforma rapidement en un nuage de buée avant de disparaître dans l'air environnant. Devant lui, cinq hommes, celui du milieu était surélevés se tenaient assis dans de grandes chaises taillées dans la pierre et l'ivoire, et autour d'eux, de chaque coté, trois autres hommes dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Aliss avançait d'un pas lent et majestueux, n'ayant rien perdu de sa grâce naturelle. Ses pieds semblaient à peine toucher le sol, et malgré son piteux état, des plaies barrant son corps de part et d'autre, dépassant ça et là de ses longs vêtements, elle faisait preuve d'une assurance surprenante. Elle vint s'agenouiller devant l'homme qui était surélevé, et Dastan en fit tout autant avant de se redresser à la brève pression que fit la main d'Aliss sur son épaule. L'homme du centre s'était levé, lui aussi, et le prince de Perse put enfin observer sa taille immense, son teint pâle et ridé, et ses longs cheveux blancs qui courraient tels des fils d'argent sur ses épaules, disparaissant derrière celle-ci. Un immense chapeau d'une couleur identique à celle de son épais habit coiffé sa maigre tête, et ses joues émaciées s'étendirent en une expression qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Malgré tout, Dastan ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Cette homme posait sur la pièce une autorité sans faille, et il était impossible de ne pas baisser le regard lorsqu'il posait le sien, bleu acier, d'une couleur et d'une profondeur transperçant, sur vous.

« -Dastan… Prince de Perse… »

Lança-t-il d'un accent encore plus prononcé que celui d'Aliss. A l'ouïe de son nom, le concerné leva brièvement les yeux, ce qu'il regretta à l'instant même où son regard heurta celui, pénétrant et glacial, du vieil homme. Ses yeux étaient perçants, comme si d'un simple regard, il vous transperçait et déchiffrait la moindre parcelle de votre âme. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dastan ne hoche lentement la tête. Celui qui semblait être le grand conseiller descendit lentement et une à une les marches, ses pas claquants contre la pierre du sol et résonnant en écho dans toute la pièce, et il s'arrêta à la hauteur du prince pour le jauger, avant de se tourner vers Aliss qui n'avait pas bougé.

« -Reske damas ? »

Comme toute réponse, l'homme ne reçut qu'une négation. Il y eut un moment de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retourne sur son trône et ne s'adresse à nouveau à Dastan de sa voix éraillée et rocailleuse.

« -J'ai connu votre souverain, le roi Sharaman. Autrefois, nous nous sommes combattus. A l'époque où il était encore prince et où son père dirigeait votre grand royaume. Puis, nous nous sommes alliés dans la guerre où celui-ci a péri. Mais si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de toi, Dastan. »

Le concerné garda les yeux vissés au sol, tentant de déchiffrer chaque mot du vieil homme qu'il prononçait pâteusement et de sa voix teintée de leur si étrange accent.

« -Notre roi est mort il y a peu. C'est pour cela que nous avons envoyés Aliss. Tu peux être fier de ta fille, Dremor. »

Le regard du grand conseiller se posa sur l'un des hommes assis à sa gauche, et Dastan releva discrètement les yeux pour observer lui aussi cet homme, qui s'était raidi sur place à la mention de sa fille. En effet, depuis leur arrivée, le prince de Perse constata qu'il n'avait pas décollé son regard de la jeune femme. On y lisait de l'inquiétude, mêlée à de la fierté et dissimulée sous un masque d'ignorance. Cet homme ne voulait visiblement rien laisser paraître. Au détail, il est vrai que leurs traits se ressemblaient. Fins, bien que ceux de son père ne soient plus marqués par le temps que ceux de la jeune femme. D'une quarantaine d'année, l'homme arborait une barbe naissante, et ses cheveux, coupés courts et de la même couleur vive que celle de sa fille, étaient transpercé de quelques cheveux blancs, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que de reflet de la lueur pâle du dehors. Cet homme respirait la douceur et la fermeté, et Dastan était persuadé qu'il était un dirigeant à la poigne de fer et d'une autorité sans failles.

« -En effet, notre souverain s'est vu assassiné. Nous ignorons par qui. En revanche, nous connaissons son motif. Notre roi seul connaissait le secret de l'alchimie, clé de la prospérité de notre royaume. Arme redoutable. Sans ce pouvoir, nous ne sommes plus qu'une vulgaire cible pour les autres royaumes.  
-Monseigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

L'interrogea Dastan, profitant d'un instant de silence. Le vieillard baissa les yeux vers le prince, qui détourna les yeux, fuyant le regard transperçant du grand conseiller.

« -Tu le sauras bien assez vite. En attendant, vous avez fait un long voyage. Je vous propose donc de manger quelque chose et de vous reposer avant que l'on n'entre dans le vif du sujet. Le conseil se tiendra au crépuscule. »

Conclut l'homme se levant et en traversant la salle d'un pas leste sans même se retourner pour jeter un regard à l'assemblée qui se tenait dans son dos. Les conseillers quittèrent eux aussi peu à peu la salle, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Aliss, son père, et Dasnta. Le jeune serviteur qui les avait accueilli arriva quelques secondes plus tard et invita le prince à le suivre, laissant le père et la fille seuls dans l'immense salle du conseil.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à Gie, aurorescott1, et à MyHeartPrincesa pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent ! =)

J'espère que celui-ci, sur lequel j'ai beaucoup tardé vous plaira tout autant ! ^^ Je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite, ce qui explique sa courte taille... (J'essayerais de me rattraper sur le suivant ! =) )

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Le bruit sourd de la porte claquée résonna quelques secondes dans l'immense pièce aux allures de cathédrale avant de disparaître, plongeant Aliss et son père dans un silence religieux. Cependant, l'intensité de leur regard parlait pour deux. Dremor fut le premier à bouger. Lentement, il se leva de son strict fauteuil de pierre et vint enserrer se fille dans ses bras puissants. L'étreinte ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla en demander plus. Le contact, l'aura rassurante et glaçante de son père arracha à Aliss un frisson de fierté. Lui qui l'avait si souvent soumise à un entraînement sans pitié, à des exercice qui puisaient dans ses réserves humaines, lui qui savait si bien faire la distinction entre père et maître, chose qu'Aliss n'avait compris que bien tard, avait maintenant revêtit la cape du géniteur, et posait sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face un regard d'une douceur sans nom.

« -Je suis fier de toi Aliss. »

Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure d'une voix chaude et paisible. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la concernée alors qu'elle souffla un léger « Merci… ».

« -Va donc voir Inya, qu'elle te soigne et te donne de quoi manger. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Continua l'homme, étudiant au fil de ses paroles les plaies béantes et négligemment soignées qui transperçaient le corps de sa fille. Des blessures pansées à la va vite faute de moyens. Les combats avaient dû être rudes. Il avait entraîné sa fille toute son enfance, faisant fi de ses sentiments, de ses remords paternels, à résister à la douleur, à la peur, et à tous ces sentiments parasites qui ne font que ralentir. Tous ces sacrifices étaient aujourd'hui récompensés. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, et celle-ci lâcha un imperceptible soupire de satisfaction. La fierté de son père. Elle n'en demandait même pas tant.

* * *

Dastan ressortit du bain bouillant qu'on lui avait fait coulé confus mais apaisé. Après un long mois de cavale dans des conditions déplorables aux cotés de la plus intrépide jeune femme qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, des vêtements propres et une nourriture consistante étaient un luxe auquel il ne rêvait même plus. Dans un soupire de bonheur, le prince de Perse vint s'affaler dans un épais fauteuil en tissu. Oubliant pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses soucis, il laissa paisiblement son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. La décoration était sobre, mais chaude. Contrairement à son pays, il n'y avait ici pratiquement aucune tenture, et les couleurs vives se faisaient rares. Mais les tons blancs et gris qui meublaient la pièce étaient apaisants et n'agressaient en rien le regard. De son bain s'échappaient, dans les volutes de fumée, des senteurs inconnues et infiniment agréables. On avait laissé dans un coin de la pièce, des vêtements propres et secs sur lesquels le prince lorgnait depuis son entrée dans l'immense pièce. Mais, enroulé dans un immense drap immaculé et paresseusement affalé dans le moelleux fauteuil d'un coin de la pièce, il devait reconnaître que la simple idée de se lever le décourageait. Et si il n'avait pas attendu une nouvelle des plus importantes dans les heures à venir, le prince se serait certainement endormi depuis bien longtemps. Mais les paroles du grand conseiller tournaient toujours dans sa tête. Ils avaient besoin de lui. De lui et de lui seul. Pour une missions visiblement de la plus grande importance.

Les faits que lui avait conté le vieil homme auraient du lui paraître invraisemblables. Ils l'auraient été pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Dastan, après les évènements passés à Alamut et les découvertes qu'il avait fait, ne pouvait qu'y croire. Il ignorait de quoi cet homme voulait parler en mentionnant l'alchimie, mais aussi improbable que celui puisse paraître, Dastan savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité. Dans un soupire, le prince vint déposer sa tête au creux de sa paume. Il ignorait si c'était là un des contrecoups du long voyage qu'ils avaient accompli, mais un étrange sentiment s'immisçait en lui, seconde après seconde. Comme un voile qu'on aurait déposé sur son esprit. Il ne réagissait que par instinct, et toutes les paroles que lui avait déclaré le grand conseiller, c'était comme si il les avait déjà entendues, ou tout du moins rêvées. Les noms lui paraissaient familier, un souvenir lointain et oublié, les odeurs, les couleurs, tout semblait être déjà apparu une fois dans son esprit avant de disparaître à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas tant des mots ou des images, mais des sensations qui se réveillaient et venaient le chatouiller chaque instant un peu plus, titillant sa mémoire sans qu'il ne sache mettre le doigt sur l'élément que tout son entourage actuel lui rappelait. Dans un geste ample, Dastan s'étira paresseusement et se leva, gagnant les vêtements qu'on avait déposés pour lui. Lorsqu'une jeune femme vint le chercher pour l'emmener en salle du conseil, le prince de Perse ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Malgré tout, il la suivit du pas le plus assuré qu'il puisse prendre et traversa à nouveau tout l'immense palais avant de retrouver la salle du conseil. Des torches avaient étés allumées de chaque coté de la pièce, et il préféra concentre son attention sur la lueur dansante des flammes plutôt que ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à tous ces dirigeants qui le fixeraient en silence. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi on l'avait fait venir lui, et qui plus est, cette fois ci, Aliss n'était pas à ses cotés pour l'épauler. La seule chose qu'il savait, à son grand soulagement, c'est qu'on ne l'avait pas amené ici pour le tuer ou monter un coup d'état contre le royaume de son père. Son père… Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas songé. Tout comme ses deux frères… Ou Tamina… Un grincement sinistre coup court à sa réflexion, et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant l'immense salle maintenant baignée d'une apaisante lumière bleue. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans le dôme avant d'enfin remarquer la source de cette si paisible lumière. Suspendue entre le sol et le plafond, une scintillante boule bleutée et éblouissante tournoyait sur elle-même, comme par enchantement. La poésie de la chose l'aurait certainement subjugué pendant de longues minutes si la voix grave du grand conseiller ne lui avait pas indiqué de s'avancer.

Sous les regards appuyés des membres du conseil, Dastan remonta l'allée, tentant vainement de garder la tête haute malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Aliss était déjà là, un genou au sol, les yeux baissés vers le marbre de celui-ci, aux pieds de l'estrade sur laquelle siégeait le grand conseiller. Lorsque le prince de Perse arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme releva les yeux et le dévisagea avec intensité de ses grands yeux azurs, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire en s'inclinant à nouveau. Lorsque Dastan s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, le grand conseiller se racla la gorge et posa sur le jeune homme ses grands yeux translucides. A nouveau, le contact de ses pupilles couleur acier arracha un long frisson à Dastan, comme si celui-ci l'électrisait par son contact. Comme si, par un simple regard, cet homme parvenait à sonder son âme pour y déceler les moindres pensées. Par pur souci de précautions, le prince de Perse détourna légèrement les yeux. Qu'il ne tarda pas à reposer sur le si charismatique dirigeant lorsque celui-ci se leva, déclarant dans sa langue ce que Dastan traduisit comme une ouverture du conseil. Les autres membres se levèrent et restèrent debout quelques secondes avant d'effectuer un étrange signe consistant à touche le sommet de son crâne avec son index, puis de venir reposer celui-ci sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Alors qu'ils se rasseyaient, Aliss, ayant elle aussi effectué l'étrange salut, glissa à Dastan, à mi-voix :

« -C'est ce que nous appelons le « Elendar talmihs », la promesse au silence. Tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant devra être tu au sortir de cette salle.  
-Que se passe-t-il si on ne le respecte pas ?  
-On le respecte généralement. »

Conclut la jeune femme en s'agenouillant à nouveau et en courbant la tête sous le regard attentif du grand conseiller et de ses adjoints qui s'étaient à présent tous rassit.

« -Prince de Perse. Tes idées sont complexes et soulignées d'interrogations. Je le vois à ton regard. Je vais donc tâcher d'y répondre. Mais tout d'abord, qu'on amène un siège convenable à notre invité. »

A peine les mots quittèrent-ils la bouche du vieil homme que deux jeunes gens à l'allure frêle arrivèrent en portant à bout de bras un fauteuil beige. Le cliquetis de leurs pas réguliers résonna dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent sorti, abandonnant le siège derrière Dastan, qui s'installa confortablement dedans, happé par l'épais velours du coussin.

« -Bien. Maintenant que tout est en place, Aliss, j'attends votre premier rapport. »

A l'ouïe de son nom, la jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et Dastan eut le loisir de contempler son étrange tenue composée d'une longue veste parme qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et dont les longs pans achevaient leur course au sol. Dans un mouvement ample de sa détentrice, l'un des pan vola, s'écartant de son corps et dévoilant une courte robe blanche faite dans un tissu à l'aspect si doux qu'il en paraissait cotonneux. Ses fines bottes de combat avaient été troquées contre de larges bottes en fourrure traversées de rubans de cuir. Le prince de Perse se fit un instant la réflexion que les couleur vives de son royaume étaient bien loin. Comme si on avait déposa partout autour de lui un voile opaque qui adoucissait chaque couleur, la rendant plus apaisante que vive. La voix de la jeune femme la tira rapidement de ses pensées et de ses comparaisons, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à raccrocher à ses dires, envoûté par les plis de sa longue tunique qui dansaient avec le sol à chacun de ses gestes.

« -Comme vous l'aviez soupçonné, le poignard se trouvait bien dans une salle annexe gardée par un assassin qu'il ne m'a pas été facile de vaincre. J'ai d'ailleurs échoué à cette quête. Le roi Sharaman, la princesse Tamina et les trois princes de Perse étaient présents, et j'ai d'ailleurs eut l'honneur de combattre l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il tentait de me faire subir un interrogatoire sur mes motifs pour avoir tenté de commettre ce vol. Nous avons été poursuivis un premier temps après notre fuite, mais nous nous sommes rapidement débarrassés des soldats qui étaient à nos trousses. Tout le monde là bas ignore les raisons de ma venue ici, et encore plus la raison pour laquelle leur prince à disparu. Ils croient à une trahison. Personne ne sait, pour notre souverain.  
-Bien. Je te remercie Aliss. »

La jeune femme s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et le grand conseiller se tourna lentement vers Dastan, qui avait suivi ses paroles avec peine, se remémorant chaque détail de sa fuite. Il avait tout lâché, tout plaqué, il avait abandonné son père et ses frères pour venir ici. Et il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir bientôt regagner son royaume. Certes, s'expliquer avec le roi, ou pire encore, s'expliquer avec Garsiv ne serait pas aisé. Mais il voulait bien prendre le risque, plutôt que de songer au fait qu'il ait peut être tiré définitivement un trait sur son passé.

« -Notre roi possédait, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le savoir de l'alchimie. Légué de son père, par son père, et ainsi de suite sur de nombreuses générations jusqu'à Yldiak, le fondateur. Un pouvoir monstrueux selon certains, divin selon d'autre, puissant de l'avis de chacun. Permettant de changer la pierre en diamant, la neige en feu, l'ombre en lumière… Un pouvoir qui fit notre prospérité. Mais qui attisa aussi la jalousie. Si jusqu'à maintenant nous continuons à vivre ainsi, c'est grâce à ce don qui nous assure une protection face aux pays voisins. Mais maintenant que notre roi s'est vu assassiné, le commerce, les échanges, notre survie elle-même est remise en question. Le moindre faux-pas aurait des conséquences démesurées, et les menaces fusent déjà de part et d'autres de nos frontières..  
-Je vous crois, monseigneur, mais, si je peux toutefois me permettre, qu'ai-je à voir dans toute cette histoire ? »

Interrogea Dastan d'un ton hésitant. Son père voulait-il conquérir lui aussi l'Andorinmar ? Dans ce cas, Tus aurait été bien meilleur négociateur. Le grand conseiller attendait-il de lui qu'il ne se jette corps et âme dans la bataille ? Garsiv était, sur ce point, bien plus courageux et audacieux. Il n'hésitait jamais. N'avait aucun scrupule. Tandis que lui …

« -Notre roi avait 5 fils. Annon, le premier, mourut d'un maladie à l'âge de 10 ans. Cerika, le second, décéda à la guerre avec Kalonir et Anodas, ses deux autres frères. Quand à Leandas…»

Reprit le vieil homme en se rasseyant, posant à nouveau son regard glacial sur Dastan, qui peinait à comprendre ses paroles, noyé sous les noms étrangers dont les sonorités lui étaient inconnues et sous l'accent du grand conseiller qui rendait chaque mot incompréhensible.

« -Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
-Nul ne sait. Enlevé ou perdu, le jeune prince avait disparu de la surface du monde.  
-Avait ? »

Demanda Dastan, soudain frappé par une réalité à laquelle il se refusait à croire. Non. C'était impossible. Il glissa un regard silencieux vers Aliss, dont les yeux demeuraient baissés vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du prince de Perse sur ses épaules, la jeune femme releva les yeux et son regard bleu azur, croisa celui, d'une couleur identique, de Dastan. Son air solennel ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le raclement de gorge du grand conseiller lui arracha un sursaut, et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, tous les regards des membres du conseil étaient braqués sur lui.

« -Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Ton retour chez nous était inespéré, Leandas. »


	9. Chapter 9

Bon. Après une panne d'inspiration et un cruel manque de temps, voici le neuvième chapitre d'Alchemia, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !=D (je tarde je tarde ... u.u)

Un grand merci à MyHeartPrincesa pour ses review toujours pleines de compliments, et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes de leur passage, ainsi qu'aux alertes et à ceux qui indique Alchemia comme dnas leurs fictions favorites, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de me savoir lue et appréciée ! =)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes pour ce chapitre, neuvième du nom, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! ^.^

* * *

Dastan lâcha un soupire en resserrant autour de lui les pans de la veste qu'il avait passé avant de rejoindre le conseil. Les révélations qu'il avait entendu durant cette soirée pour le moins riche en émotions lui trottaient toujours dans la tête. "Ton retour chez nous était inespéré Leandas..." Leandas. Un prénom qui, pour lui, ne signifiait rien, sinon celui d'un étranger. Le fait est que d'être ce même étranger lui conférait une sensation... Etrange. Certes, il avait comblé ce manque qu'il sentait comme une évidence depuis que Sharaman l'avait recueilli. Ce manque qu'il avait toujours ressentit, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Comme si on l'avait arraché à sa vie pour le placer sur celle d'un autre. Ce sentiment avait toujours était enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, ne se manifestant jamais directement mais plutôt sous forme d'un malaise constant sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre de nom. Il lui semblait avoir toute sa vie attendu l'élément qui lui permettrait de boucler la boucle et de mettre à terme à cette ignorance qui formait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Une plaie qui ne cicatriserait face à la vérité. Et maintenant qu'il tenait cette vérité entre ses mains, elle lui semblait absurde et irréelle. Ces gens avaient certainement du se tromper. Faire erreur sur la personne. Dastan avait toujours vécu en Perse, certes il ignorait qui étaient ses parents et comment ils avaient disparu, mais la Perse était son royaume. Et pourtant… Pourtant. La langue qu'on parlait ici sonnait comme une chanson qu'il aurait déjà maintes et maintes dois entendues. Les syllabes coulaient sans jamais lui accrocher les tympans. Ce dialecte était naturel pour lui. La couleur de ses yeux, translucide, océan, ne ressemblait en rien à celle de ces frères, ni d'aucun habitant de Perse. Personne là bas n'avait ce bleu intense, profond, qu'il avait retrouvé dans les yeux d'Aliss et qui l'avait tant fasciné. Si le regard de la jeune femme l'avait tant interloqué, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, il y avait reconnu le sien. Et certainement celui de ses parents. Ses vrais parents. Cette simple pensée lui donnait des frissons. Sans réellement l'attrister.

Le grincement discret de la porte accédant à la terrasse de sa chambre le fit sursauter, et il se maudit de n'être pas sur ses gardes. Ses pensées étaient tellement embrumées qu'il ne parvenait même plus à être aux aguets comme il l'était constamment auparavant. C'est sans surprise qu'il reconnut la silhouette d'Aliss, qui vint s'appuyer contre la balustrade de la terrasse à ses cotés. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens avant qu'Aliss ne brise le silence.

« - Vous allez attraper froid votre altesse. »

Déclara-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Dastan se déforma en une grimace désapprobatrice à l'ouïe de ces mots pompeux, réaction qui sembla amuser la jeune femme.

« - Votre altesse?  
-Oui. Ou préférez-vous Prince Leandas ? Ou mon noble prince, ou …  
-Dastan. »

Conclut calmement le concerné en haussant les épaules, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Aliss. De telles marques de respect, il n'en avait jamais réellement eut avec elles aux vues de leur rencontre pour le moins… Animée. Et il ne comptait pas commencer à en avoir maintenant, considérant Aliss comme son unique repère dans un monde qui lui semblait bouleversé.

« -Aliss… Mon père. Votre roi. Comment était-il ? »

Demanda évasivement Dastan, amenant un nouveau sourire énigmatique de la jeune femme qui se tourne pour s'accouder à la balustrade et tourner le dos à la féerique vision de la ville teinte aux couleurs de la nuit. Elle laissa un légère inspiration accompagner le silence, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs l'image d'un homme vieillissant et déjà effacé, avant de déclarer d'un voix absente :

« - Eh bien… C'était un homme de caractère, comme la plupart des souverains, je pense. Blessé par la vie à même son orgueil et marqué de blessures qui ne cicatrisent pas. C'était un dirigeant sans pareil, il dictait à son royaume des consignes avisés, mais semblait avoir perdu une part d'humanité dans les batailles qu'il avait mené. Un homme dur à cerner, qui inspirait le respect et la crainte… »

« Exactement le portrait que je me faisais de lui… »

Songea Dastan en écoutant la description d'Aliss. Des paroles de la jeune femme perçaient du respect, un respect grandissant et sans nom, plus pour ce que cet homme laissait que pour ce qu'il avait été. Celui qui avait guidé tout un peuple avant d'être retrouvé mort dans des conditions étranges mais pour un motif assuré : le secret de l'alchimie. Cette simple idée arracha un nouveau frisson au prince, qui se découvrait une nature fuyante qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« -Et ma mère… ? »

Hasarda-t-il, à la fois désireux d'en apprendre plus sur sa vraie famille et craintif d'en découvrir trop. Aliss se contenta d'hocher docilement la tête, considérant les interrogations du prince comme parfaitement légitime et continua :

« - Notre reine, Dame Ereyanna… C'était une personnalité discrète et toujours en retrait, écrasée par le charisme dévorant de son époux. Personne ne l'a réellement connue, excepté son mari, ses enfants et ses anghinar, ses dames de compagnie, en quelques sortes. Il ne m'a pas été donné de m'entretenir avec elle de nombreuses fois, mais le peu d'échanges que nous avons eu laissait supposer une personne vive et intelligente, mais désireuse de rester en retrait, de ne pas se mettre dans la lumière…  
-Ereyanna… »

Murmura Dastan, incrédule et rêveur. Ce nom sonnait étrange sorti de sa bouche, mais son palais, sa langue, tout son être savait comment prononcer ces syllabes, il les avait déjà dites, maintes fois, et maintenant qu'Aliss lui avait répété, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais oublié ce nom.

« -Et à propos de mes frères, que peux-tu m'apprendre ? »

Continua-t-il, à présent avide d'en savoir plus sur sa famille, et au final, sur lui-même. Sur ce qu'il avait raté ici alors qu'il combattait sous le soleil brûlant de Perse. Il lui sembla un instant que le visage d'Aliss s'assombrissait à la mention de ses frères, mais Dastan ne su dire s'il s'agissait ici d'un effet de lumière où d'une réelle expression de la jeune femme et, bien trop occupé à capter le moindre de ses propos, choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser, la laissant exposer ces précieux détails qu'il ignorait à propos de sa propre famille.

« -Tes frères… Il y avait Annon, dont j'ai seulement entendu parlé. Je n'étais pas née lorsqu'il est mort, à l'âge de dix ans, mais je sais que sa mort prématurée a jeté un grand froid sur tout le royaume, et que notre roi ne s'en est jamais réellement remis. De ce qu'on en dit, il était le portrait craché de sa mère. Mais seules les gravures le prouvent aujourd'hui… Tes trois autres frères, Cerika, Anodas et Kalonir ont tous trois perdu la vie dans la grande bataille de Ellen contre les Celtes. Nous y avons d'ailleurs perdu beaucoup. Cette guerre a tué nos hommes et détruit notre roi, qui a sombré dans le grand vide, une dépression sans nom. Il avait perdu tous ses fils, sa femme, ne lui restait que la richesse et ses yeux pour pleurer. »

Aliss marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle que l'agitation de ses propos avait saccadé. Ses émotions ressurgissaient au fil de ses mots, l'entraînant dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Dastan respecta son silence, alors qu'une brise glacée balayait la terrasse, faisant danser les rideau qui s'échappaient d'un fenêtre de la chambre du prince. Lorsqu'enfin le vent cessa, la jeune femme repris son récit.

« -Cerika était imbu de lui-même et orgueilleux. La grande majorité du peuple ne l'appréciait pas trop, et je dois avouer ne jamais avoir réellement cherché à le connaître. Il restait souvent seul et semblait toujours triste et aigri. Le seul endroit où il ne s'énervait pas était sans doute sa sainte bibliothèque, qu'il s'était fait construire dans un excès d'orgueil. Anodas, lui, était un bon vivant drôle et plein d'humour, très convoité au sein du royaume et qui pouvait se vanter d'une longue liste de prétendantes et conquêtes. Mais il ne perdait jamais son objectif de vue et était un excellent combattant. Quand à Kalonir…  
-Kalonir ?  
-Le cadet. Plus vieux qu'Anodas, plus jeune que Cerika. Kalonir était mon fiancé. Et … C'était un homme vif et doux qui, malgré quelques sautes d'humeur, savait trouver un « juste » milieu. »

Aliss acheva sa phrase sur ces derniers mots, préférant ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet de Kalonis, dont le souvenir était toujours marqué au fer blanc dans sa chaire. Pas un seul jour depuis bientôt trois ans elle n'avait eut de cesse de penser à lui. De se souvenir de la couleur bleu acier de ses yeux, du goût de sa bouche et des mouvements de ses muscles lorsqu'il combattait. C'est lui qui lui avait toujours permis de garder la tête haute. Lors des entraînements avec son père, alors qu'il lui semblait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il était toujours là. Il ne la ménageait jamais, ne lui laissait aucun répit, comme son géniteur le faisait. Mais la simple présence de Kalonis suffisait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau, à ignorer douleur, souffrance, fatigue. Si elle voulait que son père soit fier d'elle, elle voulait se surpasser pour son prince, le Sien, celui qu'elle avait légitimement mérité et qui l'avait elle aussi revendiquée. Ses souvenirs laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Celui de la tristesse et de la frustration de moments volés.

Elle demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons sans plus d'explications. Alors qu'elle gagnait la porte, elle lâcha, à mi-voix :

« -Mais si tu es désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ta famille, va consulter la bibliothèque de Cerika. Il y avait fait entreposer les ouvrages les plus important du royaume. Tu y trouveras certainement les réponses que tu cherches, ou, tout du moins, certaines que tu ne pensais pas chercher… »

Alors que Dastan la remerciais, le silence répondit au prince, maintenant affublé de ce titre pour deux empires, dont puissance, dont l'une, en déclin, semblait nécessité son aide. Le poids des responsabilités qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était ajouté à celui de la honte d'avoir abandonné son pays. Même si il savait maintenant que celle-ci n'avait plus tant lieu d'être qu'elle était légitime et justifiée, il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Sharaman. Tamina. Tus et Garsiv, ses deux frères. Que pensaient-ils de lui ? Qu'il était un traître ? Probablement. Peut être même que l'un des deux avait épousé sa si belle princesse, celle qu'il avait failli perdre dans une réalité devenue des plus subjective. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de repenser au poignard. Aux pouvoirs qu'ils lui conférait. Pouvoir… Un bien grand mot. Que l'on pouvait parfaitement appliqué à l'Andorinmar. Quelle était cet alchimie dont on lui avait tant parlé ? Dans quelle mesure avait-elle pu faire la richesse d'un royaume comme celui-ci ?

« Certaines que tu ne pensais pas chercher… »

Les mots d'Aliss résonnèrent à nous dans ses oreilles. La bibliothèque de Cerika, son _frère._ Lui ressemblait-il ? Se seraient-ils appréciés ? Les révélations de cette soirée avaient ouvertes tant de portes que Dastan ne pourrait jamais refermer que ces simples pensées le mettaient mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il pensait enfin retrouver sa famille, il ne se trouvait que face à un rang de tombes, silencieuses et sourdes. Dans mouvement brusque, le prince fit demi-tour, faisant voleter autour de lui les pans de son épaisse cape, dans un claquement de tissu sonore. Si dans sa tête s'accumulaient des problèmes par centaines, une solution s'imposait. Ce peuple avait besoin du soutien d'une grande nation. Comme la Perse. Il devait retourner là bas et parler à son père adoptif. Le convaincre d'aider ce peule qui se retrouvait amputé d'un roi, lui coûtant sa prospérité. Mais d'abord, il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque de Cerika. Traiter de politique sur un sujet inconnu était la pire chose à faire.

Alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, Dastan observa les murs de l'immense palais et se rendit rapidement compte qu'un détail manquait. Excepté quelques tentures et autres fins rideaux vaporeux, aucun portrait n'ornait les murs. Aucune décoration. Tout était sobre, dénudé, comme si l'on avait voulu donner à cet endroit une âme fantomatique. Comme si tout était irréel. Ce palais le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui était impersonnel. Ce n'était pas l'éclat de la Perse. Seule la tristesse y régnait, celle d'un lieu abandonné. D'un bref geste de la tête, Dastan chassa de son esprit ces réflexions métaphysiques. L'objectif principal était d'obtenir l'aide de la Perse. L'esthétique n'apparaissait qu'en un plan bien plus lointain. Ce serait son premier acte en tant que souverain de ce royaume, qu'il reconnaissait peu à peu comme sien.

Au hasard des couloirs, le prince croisa enfin un soldat et l'interrompit dans sa ronde. Ce fut avec surprise et gêne que l'homme se courba avec respect devant celui qu'il devait à présent reconnaître comme son prince.

« -Votre altesse.  
-Relevez-vous mon ami, je vous en prie ! Je cherche la bibliothèque de Cerika. Pourriez-vous m'y conduire ?  
-Bien sûr mon prince ! Mais il faut faire seller votre monture avant cela.  
-Ma monture ? L'interrogea Dastan, étonné.  
-Oui, monseigneur le prince Cerika avait fait construire sa bibliothèque à quelques lieues de la cité pour être tranquille. »

Expliqua consciencieusement le garde avant d'inviter son prince à la suivre. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs surpris mais pas moins intéressé par la personnalité de son frère qu'il découvrait au travers des propos des autres. Cerika, l'égoïste, l'orgueilleux, comme le lui avait décrit Allis. « La grande majorité du peuple ne l'appréciait pas trop. ». L'aurait-il apprécié, lui ? Ou aurait-ce entre eux été une continuelle rivalité, comme le lui faisait subir Garsiv depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ?

Les hautes fenêtres du palais hurlaient au gré du vent, et Dastan pu constater la violence de la tempête de neige qui régnait au dehors avant même d'y mettre un pied. En quelques minutes seulement, le calme olympien de son balcon avait cédé sa place à une tempête grondante qui envoya des bourrasque de vent enneigé dans le château en pénétrant le simple interstice que créa la grande porte en s'ouvrant. Le garde qui accompgniat Dastan salua d'un signe de la main les deux autres qui gardaient les portes du palais avant d'emprunter un couloir adjacent à moitié protégé de la tempête, et ils longèrent le palais en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à déboucher dans les écuries. Alertés par les violents assauts du vent contre les portes, les chevaux attelés là hennirent de peur en entendant les deux hommes entrer, et les deux hommes tiquèrent.

« -Mon prince, souhaitez-vous vraiment vous rendre à la bibliothèque par ce temps ? Les bêtes sont apeurées et nous n'y verrons rien.  
-Sais-tu t'y rendre, même par ce temps ?  
-Oui bien sûr, mais…  
-Alors allons-y. »

Conclut Dastan en détachant le cheval qu'il avait chevauché pendant son voyage aux cotés d'Aliss avant de l'enfourcher. Il remarqua d'ailleurs avec surprise que la monture de cette dernière avait disparue, et que seul son emplacement demeurait vide. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le froid opaque des bourrasques de vent et de neige qui faisaient rage au dehors.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Hurla Dastan au garde qui semblait lutter pour parvenir à accrocher un pan de sa longue cape devant son visage.

« -Serka ! »

Répondit l'autre, sa voix grave à moitié étouffée par le tissu qu'il était enfin parvenu à nouer devant sa gorge. Dastan hocha silencieusement la tête, constatant que le temps ne leur permettait pas d'être loquace, et se contenta d'observer autour de lui la cité tourmentée par le temps désastreux qui faisait rage et s'abattait sur cette dernière. Ils traversèrent ainsi lentement l'allée principale avant d'atteindre les grilles de et les passer. Puis, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt où, seulement, la temps se calma, leur permettant d'ôter leur masques pour converser convenablement.

« -Serka alors.  
-Oui mon prince.  
-Cela fait longtemps que tu es dans la garde du roi ?  
-Quelques années monseigneur, j'y était encore du temps de nos regrettés princes.  
-Ah vraiment ? Et au service de qui étais-tu plus particulièrement ?  
-De Kalonir. Votre altesse. »

Rajouta-t-il prudemment en jetant un regard en biais à son nouveau prince qu'il avait cru, comme chacun dans ce royaume, mort ou perdu. Leur lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité. Tout le royaume reposait à présent sur cet homme qui se trouvait à la tête d'une nation dont il ne connaissait presque rien.

« -Dasan. Ou Leandas, si tu es plus à l'aise avec ce nom, mais je t'en prie, plus de sobriquet pompeux. »

Lâcha simplement Dastan en soupirant. Contrairement à ses deux frères, l'autorité n'avait jamais été son fort. Ni la servitude. Etant lui-même incapable de respecter les ordres, les lois et toute autres sortes de règles, de voir cet homme se débattre avec un protocole dans lequel il semblait mal à l'aise lui était particulièrement désagréable.

« -Bien, Leandas. Conclut Serka dans un léger sourire.  
-Alors comme ça tu étais dans la garde personnelle de Kalonir.  
-C'est exact.  
-Et que peux-tu m'en dire ?  
-C'était un souverain exigeant et qui avait tendance à s'emporter, mais je pense qu'il aurait fait un excellent roi. D'apprendre sa mort, ainsi que celle de ses frère fut certainement le plus grand drame dont souffrit notre royaume… »

Dastan hocha pensivement la tête. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenter de lui demander si il connaissait Aliss mais se ravisa en apercevant avec surprise un cheval attaché au tronc d'un arbre, sur la bordure du chemin.

« -Qu'y a-t-il par là ? »

Demanda soudainement le prince, et le garde qui l'accompagnait jeta un regard en biais avant d'arrêter nette sa monture, invitant Dastan à en faire de même.

« -La clairière du souvenir. Là où sont inhumés les membres de la famille royale. »

Sans attendre plus d'explications, le prince de Perse fit se cabrer son cheval pour faire demi-tour, et coupa à travers bois près du cheval attachés là. Alors qu'il passait à coté de ce dernier, il reconnut sans grande peine la monture d'Aliss et l'arc Perse volé abandonné sur la selle de cuir tanné.

« -Il existe un chemin plus direct ! Cria Serka en rattrapant son prince au hasard des arbres, Peut être serait-il préférable de l'emprunter.  
-Mais non… Couper à travers bois est bien plus rapide.  
-Le protocole voudrait que… »

Constatant qu'il se heurtait à un mur, Serka laissa ses mots mourir sur ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il rattrapait Dastan, il ne put que se heurter à une constatation. Cet homme avait la même détermination que ses frères et que leurs pères avant eux. Chacun à leur mesure avaient su faire entendre leur volonté propre. Et chacun semblait avoir une fâcheuse tendance à n'écouter que soi.


End file.
